The Green Beast Meets the Stone Beast
by themadanimeotaku
Summary: First Attempt at a Rock Lee Fanfic. Rock LeeXOC story. Lee is depressed because he thinks he is unloved, but wait until he meets Iwagakure's Stone Beast Kunoichi, Hyperia No Iwa. Rated M. Heavy on the funny silly stuff in this story.
1. Chapter One: Why Is It Always Me?

**Green Beast Meets the Stone Beast**

**A Rock LeeXOC Fanfiction**

**By thenarutofanfreak22

* * *

****Author's Notes:**

_Welcome everyone, this is my __7__th__ story and my first attempt at a Rock Lee fanfiction, so please bare with me. I'm more into writing about stories about my favourite pairings such as, NejiXTenten as well as certain other pairings, then I am with Rock Lee. I hope you've enjoyed all of my stories though; I have perhaps created now almost 10 fanfictions about. _

_Again, please no killing of the author, I am used to bashing Rock Lee, so in a way this is my way of making it up to the guy. __Okay I admit, even though I'm a huge Neji fan, I still think Rock Lee is awesomeness divine, when it comes to his freaking awesome taijutsu fighting. And on another note, I'm just one huge Team Gai fan girl, I admit it, but I still don't like their sensei all that much. You'll laugh and cry and probably just die laughing at some of the parts in this fanfiction. Just warning ya now guys, if you're not into the comedy type of fanfictions, then this isn't a story you will want to read, especially if you have a heart condition. (Just kidding around guys)_

_This story is about Rock Lee meeting up with a character that I used to roleplay named Hyperia no Iwa, she is basically from the Village Hidden Among the Stones__ (Iwagakure), she is shorter then your average kunoichi yes, so there will be a lot of bashing of this character, but it's all for the silliness and cuteness of this story that I am doing this. So yeah bottom line, this is a fluffy Romance/Comedy story about Rock Lee finally finding his true soul mate. _

_**Warnings:**__ Rated M just to be sure, I think there will be some violence, bad language on the part of the character that will be ending up with Rock Lee in the end, and yes perhaps a naughty lemon or two, when have I not written a fanfiction that has not got a Lemon in it? Hehehehe. __I do not own any of the Naruto Characters, nor will I ever be able to in this life time, they all belong to his Holiness, Kishimoto Masashi-dono. _

_I know if a certain someone who I roleplay with, reads this, she might kill me and have Orochimaru resurrect me again just to stab me again. Seeing she plays a character that's really supposed to be in love with my Hyperia. But, this story I dedicate to her, for helping me bring out Hyperia's true storyline. THANK YOU MAGGIE! Hehehehe, anyway on with the tale of Konoha's Green Beast, and __Iwagakure's Stone Beast.

* * *

_

**Chapter One:**** Why Is It Always Me?**

'_Why is it always me…why can't I find my true soul mate...when will it be my time to be loved?' _Thought a depressed 21 year old male as he began walking back from a mission with his former team mates. He had always pursued after one particular girl for most of his life, and yet she had always rejected him, but that hadn't stopped him ever.

But just recently he realized that she would never, in this lifetime nor anytime, would she return the feelings he had for her. So he stayed away, he stayed far enough away from her. Always wondering if someone in this world would finally manage to come to gripes and actually say they cared about him.

He had friends, oh yes; he had a lot of friends. The closest friends he had were his two team mates. They had always shown to him, that they cared about him. Even though he was feeling what some may say, heartbroken. Everyone seemed to be in love with someone else. The current Hokage, his friend, Naruto was with his team mate's cousin now. At first he thought his team mate was going to have to be restrained from killing their Hokage, by both him and his female team mate, but he had finally accepted that Naruto cared a lot about his cousin.

Oh who do you think is thinking these thoughts? It was none other then Konoha's Handsome Green Devil, Rock Lee. And his team mates that he had been referring to were Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. The two of them were probably seeing each other now, Lee had always been like a big brother to Tenten, and was happy for the two of them. If Lee had known anything, was that it was Tenten who was the only one, other then Naruto, to melt that icy prison around Neji's heart.

But this made Lee even more depressed in a way, he felt so left out in a way for some reason. He sighed, and as he looked up at the sky, he began to mumble,

"Why do I feel jealous of my best friends, why should I feel this way? I should be happy…" "I guess it's because everyone around me seems to reject me, because probably the way I always acted…" He clenched his taped hand into a fist at his side as he continued to drag himself to his lonely apartment.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly dark locks, not really caring if he messed up his bowl cut styled hair anymore. Ever since he and Neji and Tenten had become all Jounin, Gai-sensei had decided that he could no longer train with them; they had all blossomed into, quote and unquote, 'beautiful blossoms of Konoha'. In other words, he was proud of them, for all obtaining the rank of Jounin over the years.

Of course at times, Gai-sensei would appear every so often to spar with Lee or his other team mates, just for old time's sake. Missions were very much the thing these days that took people away from Konohagakure.

He peered out of the corner of his eye, as he watched Tenten and Neji holding hands, he felt slightly disgusted at the moment, but he hid it inside of him. He would not comment nor be rude; he would be a gentleman and remain silent about public displays of affection like that. He suddenly stopped as he spoke slightly hyper like to Neji and Tenten,

"Neji, Tenten, I'll fill out the report for the mission, you guys don't have to worry about it this time." Good old Lee, always willing to sacrifice himself for something like this. He didn't want to lead on that something had been bothering him during the whole entire mission, which was very obvious that something was indeed bothering him. Tenten and even Neji had both asked him if he was alright, when Lee had screwed up something, which usually he never did when he was not being distracted. As well as the fact that he wasn't his normally chipper self during the whole ordeal.

Neji and Tenten both were looking at him; Neji was the first one to speak up,

"Alright…thank you Lee. We owe you again it seems." Tenten tried her best to stifle a giggle at Neji's words; Lee just nodded as he waved at them and headed off for his apartment. He would write up the report and submit it, even though Lee was very tired at the moment, which was rare for Lee to be so tired, he usually was bursting with energy and wanting to do something silly every time he was around his team mates, but seeing he had been so depressed, that youthful energy of his had sapped out of him slowly.

He hadn't been this depressed since he almost lost his chance to continue being a Shinobi when he had been at the tender age of 13. Lee sighed to himself as he moped and had managed to drag himself to his apartment. Fiddling in the pockets of his green jumpsuit, which he had never stopped wearing, not for a moment, then realizing he had placed his keys in his Jounin vest, he fiddled in the pockets and pulled out the key.

Unlocking his door, he opened it and headed in, dropping his backpack on the nearest table he could find. Lee leaned his head against the nearest wall and choked back a sob. He was extremely depressed at this very moment. He attempted to wipe his eyes after a few minutes of crying. At least he was much disciplined in not showing his emotions out and among other Shinobi.

Lee tried to get over the pain he was feeling, by distracting himself with writing the report for the Hokage that was due as soon as possible. He walked over to a table, and began writing some things down on a piece of paper after searching for a pen. He gave a pretty detailed report, not leaving anything out that was important. Looking over the report he written, which had taken him about 20 minutes to finish, he smiled a little, as he said to himself,

"Perfect, now I only have to deliver this early tomorrow morning, before I go and train." He had also pondered taking on a student or two in the past while, perhaps this would aid him in his heart sickness, put his mind at ease for awhile. He would have to speak to the Rokudaime as soon as he got the chance.

Lee then removed the top half of his green jumpsuit and pondered showering then taking a nap, he was exhausted after all, and his entire body was aching. (**A/N: Yes to all you Rock Lee fan girls out there, you may proceed with the swooning of a half naked Lee now. Hehehehe :P**) Lee was indeed pretty muscular, which his green jumpsuit had always hid, it had taken him years and years to get his entire body like this.

Scratching his head for a moment he trampled over to his bathroom. Once in his bathroom, he began fiddling with the knobs for the shower, making sure the water was just at the right temperature setting. He then waited while the water warmed up for him. He felt so dirty at this moment; perhaps his shower would help him feel a little better.

After about 5 minutes, he checked the water and then began stripping out of his clothing, revealing a lot of scarring along his stomach, his shoulders and even on some of his legs. Indeed this was the life of a taijutsu master. Lee usually got hurt a lot in his fights with enemy shinobi, but rarely did his injuries ever become life threatening, over the years he had become very good in taijutsu, and in a way, he had achieved his dream, showing that one who could only do Taijutsu would become a great ninja.

Gai had been very proud of him, indeed. Lee let a small tired smile appear on his face as he managed to remove the rest of his clothing, including the tape that was wrapped around his arms and hands and finally he hopped into the shower after tossing his soiled jumpsuit into the laundry basket he had. Closing the curtains, Lee then allowed the water to beat down on him as he leaned his head underneath it, closing his eyes; he let out a contented sigh, the water felt so good on his aching body.

He then after a few minutes, grabbed his mint and green tea scented shampoo and began washing his hair with it, getting all the grime and sweat out of his hair, he wondered if he shouldn't just let it grow longer, like he had it when he was younger. '_I think I will do that, perhaps this will make someone actually like me, it's time I put always being like Gai-sensei to an end, it has gotten me nowhere, but loneliness.' _He thought to himself as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, yes he would allow his hair to grow back to the length it had used to be. This wouldn't stop him of course from wearing his green jumpsuits and not to mention his orange leg warmers. Those clothing helped him achieve speeds that not even Neji could almost keep up with when fighting enemies and using his taijutsu skills. (**A/N: Think Aerodynamics or something of that sort, I think it's called that…yeah**)

Lee then began to wash himself with his soap that had no smell what so ever in it, it was just one of those soaps he used when he felt like using it. Making sure every part of him was soaped up and what not, he rinsed quickly and turned the shower off. (**A/N: I assume you fan girls have either died from thinking and having a fan girl moment about a totally wet and naked Rock Lee or are getting there…hehehehe sorry guys if you did… :P**)

Reaching for a towel, managing to grab a nice fluffy orange one, (Yes Lee has orange towels –LOL-) he then began to towel dry his hair and after this was done, he dried the rest of himself and wrapped the towel around his waist, once this was done he walked out of the bathroom and went directly to his bed.

Stopping near his dresser, he fished in one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of what looked to be an off mint or olive green pair of boxers and immediately dropped his towel and attempted to put the comfortable boxers on him. Once this was done, he hopped onto his bed, laying flat on his stomach and began to think for awhile, which in the end he just drifted off to sleep, hopefully having a dreamless sleep as well.

* * *

In another part of the Shinobi world, or should I say somewhere in the Land of Fire, a beautiful red haired girl was sleeping by herself underneath a tree, underneath the stars. She wasn't just some average girl either, lying underneath her small pillow was a hitai-ate headband, with the markings of the Stone Village. (Iwagakure-Village Hidden Among the Stones).

The girl's name was Hyperia no Iwa, Iwagakure's Stone Beast Kunoichi. Or at least that was what she had been until she had been exiled by her stupid uncle for some retarded thing or other. But she had been allowed to return when apparently her Uncle had been killed in an 'accident', in other words, her Village had a revolt and had decided to dethrone the previous Tsuchikage, and one of the acts of the new Tsuchikage was to allow the girl to return, but Hyperia had declined the offer for the time being.

She had so much to do, at the tender age of 21 years old; she had to complete her training, as not just a Ninjutsu master of the Earth Style, but of her own Taijutsu Style. She was a Master of her own Taijutsu style, called the Rock Fist Style (Iwa Kobushi Shiki). It was the entire opposite of the Hyuuga Gentle Fist Style (Jyuuken), where as the Jyuuken attacked the chakra points, the Iwa Kobushi attacked the human skeletal structure, a totally if one may say, barbaric style of Taijutsu. Hyperia's Taijutsu did not have to rely on a Kekkei Genkai to make it work, it had taken Hyperia since she became a Genin, and now being a Chuunin ranked Kunoichi, due in part to passing the last Chuunin exam that had been held in Konohagakure 4 years ago, years of training and blood and tears.

The Iwa Kobushi allowed Hyperia to inject chakra into a person's body, which is used to target someone's say if Hyperia punched someone with an Iwa Kobushi styled punch to the arm, she could basically shatter the bones in that person's arm, making one useless and easy to get rid of then.

Hyperia was snoring softly as she began to dream of a past that was extremely painful for her in so many ways, she had been glad her Village had killed her uncle when they did, because she would have killed him herself, when she had found out the truth of what had happened to her parents.

* * *

**-Dream Begins-**

_Hyperia opened her blue eyes as she looked down at herself, and realized that she was her 3 year old self, her mother and father were still alive, at least from what she could remember of them, before that day. Hyperia looked around as she was sitting on the ground, she knew she really was 16 years old but she decided to act like her 3 year old self. _

_All she could remember of her mother and father was that both had red unruly hair like she did, and perhaps the same color of eyes. Hyperia then noticed her favorite stuffed animal was beside her and picked it up, it was a stuffed Chimpanzee, and she had called it Mr. Eeek. She began cuddling it. Then suddenly she saw a shadow above her and she was suddenly picked up and held, the person was her mother. _

_She heard her voice speaking softly, "Hyperia...you're a good little girl, destined for greater things..."_

_Hyperia just looked up at her mother and smiled and started babbling away in toddler like language, "Mama should know...me a good girl..." She didn't understand at that time what her mother had meant. _

_She felt her mother hug her again and then saw her mother walking with her in her arms down the way. _

**-The Fateful Day-**

_Hyperia was about to turn 4 years old soon, when that day came, the day she would be alone for many years until she would meet her idol at last. So very alone at this. Hyperia was wondering why her mother and father had not come to get her from her nap; usually her Uncle would be here to watch over her. _

_"Ma...pa..." She called out, worried now. Just then an older man, she did not recognize came into her room, a long with what looked to be her Uncle dressed in Kage robes. Hyperia attempted to crawl out of her bed, and get their attention, cuddling Mr. Eeek to her tiny chest. _

_"It is deeply sad that her parents were killed by Kusagakure Ninja…very sad..." said her Uncle to the stranger. Hyperia blinked, not understanding what her uncle was talking about, she spoke up, when her Uncle noticed the three year old was awake, _

_"Uncky...wha...goin on?" "Where mama and papa?" _

_Her uncle then walked over towards Hyperia and said, "Your mother...and father won't be coming home anymore Hyperia...they went to the afterlife." _

_The stranger then spoke softly, "She won't understand Lord Tsuchikage...she's still only 3 years old." _

_Little Hyperia though did understand, she understood about the after life thing. Her lip began to make a pouty look and then suddenly she bursted out crying. Her wails were pretty damn loud; her Uncle frowned and tried to comfort his 3 year old niece by picking her up and hugging her to his chest. _

_"It's okay Hyperia...Shhh...Its okay...I'm so sorry...that this happened...so young...and already an orphan..." He attempted to sooth. But little did Hyperia know, as he took her out of the room, where her parents had lived, which would be sealed up, that her Uncle would not only place her in an orphanage seeing he could not take care of her, but also he had lied through his teeth about how Hyperia's parents had died. She had cried herself into exhaustion just as her Uncle had taken her out of the house._

**-End Dream-

* * *

**

This had indeed been painful for her, because tears had began to streak down her cheeks even though her eyes were closed. She moaned out in her sleep, "Father…mother…I…" Suddenly something awoke her out of a dead sleep. Light blue eyes opened slowly.

"Huh…what the hell…" She said groggily as she looked up at the sky for a moment, the dream had awoken her. She wiped at the drool on her face that had obviously got there some how and peered about. Sighing, she hated having these dreams of hers; she had been plagued by these dreams of her past for a long time now.

She curled her legs against her chest as she sat up and placed her head against her knees as she sulked a little. She herself was lonely, she had no family nor friends at this moment, her village wanted her to return to Iwagakure, but she just did not know if she could at this point in time, they were the idiots who shunned her, and probably even agreed to have her exiled along with her uncle.

She suddenly felt the urge to do something, and quickly got up all hyper like, "NO MORE SULKING!" She shouted out hyper like. She starts having giggling fits, she then did a quick somersault in the air and landed on her hands and started walking on them, and this was good practice for her it would seem.

Of course she was cute in the sense that she always had her hair up in a messy pony tail that went just below her shoulder blades, not to mention one could say she had more energy then Uzumaki Naruto in so many ways then one. Hell her 'youthful' energy would probably put even Maito Gai to shame. She continued to walking on her hands and said to herself out loud,

"If I keep sulking then I'll just do 100 walking on my hands hand stands." She sounded almost like a certain someone. Remind you of anyone? Hyperia had always wanted to be like her Idol, hence being like this, she had trained hard in the hopes of one day meeting him. That was why she was living in the Land of Fire perhaps, he was from the apparently the Hidden Village of the Leaves, Konohagakure.

She didn't care about her Village's past history with them, she wasn't there to harm the village, and she had been exiled so they would understand the day she finally would get the courage to go into that Village and challenge her idol to a match. Everyone had used to laugh at her when she was a child, because of her height, one could say she was a midget yes, and still was even at the tender age of 21 years old.

She managed to walk around 100 times on her hands around the area she had set up camp. She giggled as she looked in the direction Konohagakure was supposed to be in. "Soon Konohagakure, you will meet the Iwagakure's Proud Stone Beast Kunoichi." She mumbled really hyperly and pondered whether to do some training; she wasn't all that tired now. Trying to cope with the nightmare she had just awoken to and the best way to do that was to train and distract the mind with a task.

She may be hyper, but she was a genius of her own accord in a way. She then walked over to a rock and giggled as she closed her eyes and pulled back her hand into a fist, she then called out,

"Iwa…Kobushi (Rock Fist)!" She then slammed her fist into the rock just as her hand began to glow full of deadly looking chakra. The rock exploded with just that punch, into tiny shards, a cloud of rock dust could be seen exploding upwards into the night sky. Hyperia coughed a little, having accidentally breathed some of the rock dust and giggled.

"Never changes does it…I'm good, I think I'm ready to take him on now." She would indeed do something about this soon; she just had to time her fateful meeting with her idol perfectly. She had heard so many stories about him in her academy days, and had wanted to one day become like him, a taijutsu master as well as a Master of her very own taijutsu style.

It was apart of her dream, as it had been at one time, to become the next Tsuchikage, but she had decided not to pursue that dream seeing as how her people had treated her, she wanted no part of them. Perhaps that was why they so desperately wanted her back there; they wanted her to become their next Tsuchikage. But she refused; the village could burn in hell for all she had cared for about them.

She had managed to achieve her dream to be a Taijutsu master of her own style, but she felt it was not completely mastered, she felt she could add more taijutsu forms to the Rock Fist Style. Perhaps when she faced her idol, she would ask him to help her in creating more taijutsu attacks for her style.

"Hmm…I should try to practice more things, maybe create another taijutsu style attack…" She then began working on some simple taijutsu styled forms for about an hour. She was so full of energy it seemed tonight.

"Ha…!" She called out as she did a spinning round house kick against a tree, sending up splinters of wood everywhere, she maybe small but she was certainly a powerful taijutsu user. She also knew how to do ninjutsu and perhaps one or two genjutsu techniques, but she mostly just focused on her taijutsu most of her teenaged life, but every so often she did of course practice ninjutsu, she was an Earth Style Elemental user, as well as she used other jutsus that peeked her interest, but mostly just Earth style.

She came from the Land of Earth for crying out loud after all. A place that just cried out Earth Style users. One jutsu she had always wanted to learn was the summoning jutsu. She had made a pact with an animal long ago when she had been 11 years old, and she had saved it from being killed by a bunch of trappers. It had been a little female wolverine pup she had saved, the creature had been badly injured in a trap that was meant to catch something else bigger. One of these days, she would have to obtain how to make the handseals for the Summoning Technique as soon as she could.

She then practiced a heel drop by lifting her right leg and dropping her foot down fast, cracking the ground just ever so slightly, "Hmm…this should be interesting…maybe I can make a Rock Fist style like heel drop attack…nah that would be too easy." She said out loud to herself as she continued to practice her taijutsu forms.

Then she had an idea of what form of taijutsu attack she could use, she immediately got to work on it. She continued to train until she felt tired again, and then decided to stop and go back to her sleeping bag.

Lying down after jumping into the stream not far from her campsite, washing all the grime and sweat off her, she placed her damp clothing on a low hanging tree branch and quickly changed into a pair of brown leather shorts and just into her black sports bra that she wore always underneath her yellow fishnet short sleeved shirt.

For someone that came from a Land that was surrounded by mountains, Hyperia certainly did not dress like she did. Where she came from in Iwagakure, the temperature could drop below the freezing mark on certain days of the year, and could be as warm as a normal day in the Land of Fire. Hyperia smiled up at the stars, and realized it was almost sunrise soon, seeing the stars were beginning to disappear slowly.

She sighed and decided to rest and watch the sky for a while, until she was able to fall asleep. She murmured to herself quietly,

"I hope I can do this, and not screw up, I might end up getting killed if I do screw this up." She had always thought of herself as a screw up since the day she had been exiled by her Uncle, that was why she had fought so hard to achieve her goals as a Taijutsu master, training mostly by herself, and against people who wanted to challenge her to a sparring match, whenever she came upon someone in her travels.

She had decided to stay in the Land of Fire, and had done so for the past year and a half, training and fighting those that came to be curious and wished to die a simple and quick painful death as well. No one had really noticed that there was a stray Iwagakure kunoichi wandering around their forest that apparently hid the Village in the Leaf from enemies.

Hyperia yawned a little and decided to close her pretty blue eyes and try to get some sleep, for the day would bring her closer to her dream perhaps.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for my first attempt at a Rock Lee Story? Hmm? I hope I did okay portraying Lee, I mean come on he's so goofy, it should be easy to do that right? Hehehehehe, what ya guys think of Hyperia? She's one special little Ninja...Oh crap! -dodges getting the smack down laid on her by her own character-**

**HEY I Didn't say the forbidden word Hyperia! -eeks and runs for her life- NEXT CHAPTER UP NEXT WEEK! UNTIL THEN TAKE CARE ALL! **

**-Angry Red haired midget girl seen running after the writer after this-**


	2. Green Beast Meets the Stone in Combat?

**Chapter Two:**** The Stone Beast Meets Green Beast…In Combat**

Rock Lee felt better 2 days after getting his much needed rest it seemed, the morning he woke up after returning from a mission, he had decided to head out and give in the report on time, and did some of his training, but immediately went back to his house to rest. Which much to Tenten and Neji's surprise, usually Lee would train all day and almost all night.

Lee just didn't feel like training much for the past few days. Lee was moping again around the Village, wondering what he should do right now. Until he heard someone yelling his name and quickly he turned slightly to see Tenten coming his way.

"Lee! Rokudaime-sama wants to see you right now for a mission! It's urgent!" Shouted Tenten waving to him as she came rushing towards him. Now normally Lee would be happy go lucky to know that he was going on a personal mission of his own, but with him being in a depressed mood again this isn't really helping him be hyper.

"Hai Tenten-Chan, I'll go see him in a minute…" said Lee dejectedly as he turned and headed off in the direction of the Hokage office. Tenten seemed to have a worried look on her face as he answered her like that; usually he would be screaming his head off in hyperness. One of these days she and Neji were going to have to sit down and have a talk with him.

Lee reached the Hokage's Office and knocked on the door carefully. He waited for a minute before hearing Naruto's voice call out to him, "Come in!" Lee then paused briefly and then opened the door and entered, he made a stiff bow to his younger friend and Lord Hokage and spoke, "You wanted to see me Rokudaime-sama?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, we've been getting complaints from a nearby village here in the Land of Fire, the daimyo wants me to send someone to check out the reason for these problems, he thinks they are just bandits trying to raid and steal stuff, I decided you'd be perfect for the job, seeing your other team mates right now are busy with their own missions that I will be sending them on this afternoon…" '_So that's why Tenten seemed in a slight rush…_' thought Lee bitterly to himself. Perhaps the mission would help clear some of his mind.

Lee then said quietly, "Hai…Rokudaime-sama." Naruto blinked for a few minutes, Lee was definitely not himself today. Naruto finished what he had to say and then asked,

"Hey Bushy brows, you okay? Your usually spouting out about Youth and junk when your given missions like this." He was concerned for the man, it could be seen in his icy blue eyes as he watched Lee look up at him, and give him a small smile and thumbs up,

"I'm just tired Rokudaime-sama, I'll rest while on the mission as much as possible. Oh…when I come back, I'd like to take someone on as a student, if there's a Genin squad available." Naruto gave him a quick nod and spoke up again,

"I'll see what I have, I think they'll be graduating some people soon from the Academy, I'll talk to them while your on the mission, I should have a Genin Squad for you ready when you return."

Lee smiled and said, "Thank you Hokage-sama…I better go pack…" He then quickly bowed and walked out without another word to Naruto. He wished they would stop asking him so many questions about why he wasn't himself. Why couldn't he, Rock Lee have days to mope and not always be goofing around? Maybe Lee was just fed up of always goofing off.

Lee's shoulders slumped as he sighed out loud. He really needed to get back into being his normal self again soon, but it was just so hard to get out of this dark mood of his as of late. Really he had nothing else to look forward to in his life, other then training and going on missions and teaching. He would try to put his entire effort into training the Genin squad for now.

Lee then took off down the stairs and crashed directly into someone as he was distracted with his thoughts. "Oof! Hey fucking watch it will you…." Said a voice that sounded kind of half tired and half pissed off at being bowled over by the Green devil.

Lee looked up and saw it was the blonde kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Sand, Temari no Sabaku, Gaara's eldest sibling. "Gomen nasai Temari-san…I was simply not paying attention…" He bowed his head to the Jounin girl, who had been sent to Konohagakure again no doubt to either talk to Naruto-sama or to see Nara Shikamaru.

Temari blinked and noted something wrong with Lee, wasn't he the one that had managed to wound Gaara long ago? And usually he was full of pep and whatever the hell the kid used to blabber on about when she had met the boy after Gaara had been rescued. Temari then spoke,

"Its fine…don't worry about it." Lee just quietly got to his feet and took off for his apartment to pack his things, he had a mission to do, and he would not be late for anything today.

* * *

Hyperia had decided to head for Konohagakure, she needed supplies, and thank god she did certain small jobs in the smaller villages around the Main Ninja village of this Land, she would have starved to death long ago. So far, she hadn't been caught by anyone, at least not until a day of travelling later.

She had spotted something green and orange heading her way and quickly she hid in the bushes, watching quietly for a few minutes as the person in green and orange stopped to take a breather. She listened quietly as she heard the person mumble out loud.

"Hokage-sama told me, to chase these bandits down, now which way is this village he said for me to head towards…"

Hyperia peeked out at the man as she watched the green jumpsuit wearing ninja pull out a small map. Who was he? This guy was strange. She then took note of the hitai-ate headband around his waist, he was of Konohagakure. This was a good thing; perhaps he could help her in finding Konoha properly.

As she went to come out of the bushes quietly, she accidentally stepped on a branch; which made a sharp snapping crunch sound, alerting the ninja she had been spying on for the last few minutes. She began to curse inwardly to herself as she heard the man's voice speak out,

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Hyperia knew she was dead now, if she didn't reveal herself in the next few seconds, the man would obviously try to kick her ass. Quickly she tried to make a run for it. But suddenly was caught when a hand reached into the bushes and flung her into the same place the owner of the voice was.

Hyperia crashed into a tree, and had her hands immediately pinned above her head. She opened her blue eyes to peer into dark angry eyes that were hidden beneath thick eyebrows. Hyperia squirmed and tried to free herself quickly from the guy's grasp.

"Are you one of the bandits?! Answer me now!" Commanded the green jumpsuit wearing man in front of her. Hyperia didn't answer, she was just too surprised and a little in awe at this guy.

Hyperia being short, managed to finally free her wrists, and quickly hopped up, kicking at her captor's chin, sending him flying onto his back a few meters, she then managed to land on a tree branch above where she had been pinned just scarce minutes before. Immediately she took her taijutsu fighting stance.

The green jump suited Konoha shinobi was a little surprised and coughed up a little blood as he got back to his feet, while wiping the blood off his chin. That the girl had somehow managed to surprise him by doing such a bold move. He was also shocked as he realized what sort of fighting stance this girl was in now, judging from her stance, she looked like a fellow taijutsu user. And the fighting stance, reminded him of his own stance a little.

"I see…so you want to test my patience today, kunoichi…well that is good then, I haven't had a real good fight since the Akatsuki were put at an end." Said the man to Hyperia as suddenly he slipped into his own fighting stance while giving her a fierce determined look, which said, that he would win this fight.

Hyperia was amazed, this guy must be a taijutsu fighter too, and maybe she would finally get a decent battle out of this guy. She took note of the stance and immediately hopped down from the tree branch, landing in front of the guy, still not saying anything to him. She then made the come hither motion with her middle finger and pointer finger for him to bring it on.

The Konoha nin then came at her with a quick punch and immediately Hyperia dodged it by ducking her head at the side, and immediately tried to jab the man in the gut with a hand chop. She would not use her Rock Fist style, for now she would just use her normal taijutsu, if this became too much, she would then use it. She heard her opponent grunt in pain when he barely had managed to block her jab to his stomach.

Hyperia then was punched in the right side of her face, leaving a nasty bruise to form there; she was for some reason becoming distracted. Quickly she launched a round house, spinning move that she had developed just the other day. As she did her roundhouse kick she quickly spun around until she was on her hands in a handstand, and quickly using both her feet, attempted to kick the male shinobi in the chest, while being on her hands.

The man watched her do this and immediately blocked the move with both his hands crossed against his chest, quickly grabbed the foot of Hyperia and attempted to knock her to the ground with a punch to the gut.

Hyperia winced and fell on her back holding her stomach slightly with her arms, she didn't realize her opponent could have easily blocked her Dance of the Fire Lily, and so quickly. Who was this guy? He was a good opponent. Hyperia let out a gasp as she watched a foot coming directly for her head and rolled to the side, while trying to trip her opponent to the ground.

The man went down after being tripped and quickly tried to get to his feet and tried to end the match by speaking.

* * *

'_Who is this girl? She can almost match me move for move taijutsu wise…she's a very beautiful girl also…'_ thought Lee as he managed to be tripped by this woman. She seemed to be no average kunoichi; she was a master at taijutsu, just as he was. Quickly he got to his feet and tried to speak to the woman.

"Please…enough, I think we both know that we are both evenly matched here when it comes to Taijutsu." He watched as the girl got to her feet and looked ready to attack him again, but stopped when he tried to end the fight with his words.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself…my name is Rock Lee of Konohagakure, and may I have the pleasure of knowing the name of my possibly new and very beautiful rival?" asked Rock Lee. Neji would no longer be his rival, and that rivalry had ended long ago. Lee knew Neji had worked hard to achieve the level he was at from hard work, just as Lee had. This girl was indeed beautiful and not just because of her abilities in taijutsu either.

The girl's face widened in shock when he had introduced himself, her face also was reddened from blushing at his compliment. Suddenly the girl looked ready to pass out on him, but quickly spoke, in a hyper like tone of voice, almost screaming like a fangirl.

"My name...I am well known in the Land of Earth as the Iwa Kemono (Stone Beast) Kunoichi, Hyperia, Master of the Rock Fist Style and from here on out I will indeed be your rival, Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village! I have been dying to meet you, and challenge you to see if your Strong Fist Style of Taijutsu can even hope to match my own style, known as the Iwa Kobushi Shiki (Rock Fist Style)…" the girl said this with pride in her voice as she placed both her hands on her hips after pointing at him with her left hand.

'_This means…she's from Iwagakure…but what is a Tsuchi kunoichi doing out here in the Land of Fire?_' thought Lee to himself as he listened to her. He began to get really hyper like as he spoke back.

"Really?! You mean you've heard about me, from all the way in the Land of Earth? I am very flattered…Hyperia-San…and I am very privileged to meet someone like you!" "I never thought I would be that famous?! I just can't believe this…"

The girl watched him as he bounced about a bit, and could not help it but start giggling. This was supposed to be her Idol, and wow, he seemed just as hyper as she was, on her good days. She then heard him mumbling something about how someone by the name of Gai-Sensei would be proud to hear that Lee had made a huge impression on the Shinobi world.

Lee continued to bounce about a little before he came back to being calm and such. He was glad Neji and Tenten hadn't come with him, they would probably bonk him over the head and yell at him for being his usual 'energetic' self. He was surprised that Hyperia didn't do something like his team mates did.

Lee then coughed a little and tried to calm down a little, "So…what brings you here to the Land of Fire, Hyperia of Iwagakure?"

"I kind of got lost on my way to trying to see about living in Konohagakure, seeing…well…I have no place to go back to." Said Hyperia with a sheepish look on her face as she looked at him with a small silly grin.

'_Was she exiled? I wonder what she means by that she has no other place to live…perhaps I should assist her, and bring her before Naruto-sama, maybe he can help her out.' _Thought Lee, _'But first I have to finish this mission…'_

"I would be willing to help you find Konoha, of course once I complete this mission with these bandits that the Hokage has sent me to be rid of…" said Lee to Hyperia.

"Bandits?" said Hyperia and blinked for a moment, "Oh…those guys, heh, well you don't have to really worry about them. I kinda took them out seeing, well they tried to see if I was an easy target for rape, and I gave them a piece of my mind…sorry if this complicates your mission…um Lee-San…"

If Rock Lee was not shocked before, his jaw was practically dropping to the ground now. She had managed to defeat 5 dangerous A ranked bandits without being hurt? This was amazing. This girl never would stop amazing him. Lee slumped into a sitting position on a fallen log and rubbed his forehead with his taped up hand as he tried to think.

"Well this certainly makes my mission easy indeed, can you show me where you fought these bandits, I need to bring back proof that they were defeated, I will gladly split what I earn from this mission with you for the good job you did…Hyperia-San." Said Rock Lee as he gave her a thumbs up.

Hyperia blinked again and began to blush, "You don't have to share with me Lee-San, and I don't think your Hokage would appreciate some stray Rock Ninja like me tagging along…"

"Nonsense, I insist, you wiped out those Bandits for me, and I want to pay you for your troubles…" Said Lee, he would not have her deny the reward for the job she had done. He would be able to get back to Konoha a lot faster now thanks to her, perhaps he could also put in a good word for Hyperia staying in the village. Naruto was usually fair when it came to these circumstances.

He heard Hyperia sigh and then said, "You can be so cute sometimes, Lee-San, alright, I will take the money, but next time…I do something for you, it's for free okay?" "I don't always like taking hand outs, even if I have been…alone for so long and living on my own…" Hyperia muttered the last part so softly to herself, that Lee couldn't quite hear her.

"It is not a problem then, Hyperia-San, now please can you show me exactly where these bandits were defeated?" said Lee. He watched Hyperia give him a nod of her head and quickly took off into the bushes, giggling softly to herself. Lee quickly followed her, without another word.

* * *

It took the Lee and his new companion two days to return to Konohagakure, successfully completing his mission. As the two of them walked towards the Hokage Office, Lee took note that Hyperia was being stared at by a few of the villagers. Then something popped into his head, he had forgotten that the Stone Village and Konoha had once been at war with each other, he had remembered in the academy being taught this.

'_Please do not hold a grudge against Hyperia-san, that war was long ago, she is nothing like those shinobi…'_ Thought Lee as he continued to walk at Hyperia's side. If this turned ugly, he would defend his new friend, he did not care if they were civilians, they had tried to do the same thing with Naruto when he had been young. Lee had caught a few of the villagers a year before Naruto had become Hokage, attempting to abuse him because of the fox. Of course, that time he had Neji as his back up.

Suddenly he heard a voice shouting at Hyperia, a small crowd began to gather near them,

"Think you can just waltz into here, Iwagakure scum? I lost a lot of my family because of your fucking village, why don't you go back to it!"

Lee paused and saw Hyperia was slightly scared now by these outbursts, suddenly someone had tripped Hyperia and the short girl was sent to the ground, skinning her knees as well with bruising force. He heard her hiss in pain. Lee had enough of this. His anger already began to boil.

"Step away from Hyperia-san or I will be forced to use painful force to punish every one of you. Hyperia had nothing to do with the Iwagakure/Konohagakure war! Now leave us in peace!" shouted Lee as he prepared to defend Hyperia.

"Says the only guy that can't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu!" huffed another voice. Suddenly Lee was shoved against another person and then shoved about. Lee attempted to strike out at the person when suddenly he heard two familiar voices and footsteps coming his way.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say someone's trying to use my comrade and his new friend here, as a means to escape their problems?" the voice was deadly sounding. Lee turned to see his two best friends walking over, a deadly cold look in the ivory eyes of Neji Hyuuga.

"Did you guys not learn from the last time, you picked on our Hokage?" spoke Tenten, her arms crossed, giving the villagers a heck of a glare.

'_Arigatou…both of you…'_ thought Lee silently to his team mates. He always knew he could rely on them, whenever a sticky situation like this happened.

He watched as Neji crossed his arms and continued to give the villagers who had tried to pick a fight with Lee and Hyperia the most coldest of glares before speaking, in that calm, stoic and very unemotional voice of his,

"I suggest, if you do not want to risk being thrown in jail, that you leave now, this girl that is with my comrade, is obviously not here to harm the village, as her Village had at one time long ago."

Tenten stood beside Neji continuing to keep an eye on the slowly retreating villagers. The villagers decided; it was better not to tangle with a kunoichi that was well known in the village for her deadly skills with projectile weapons, and a Hyuuga. Once the village returned to slight normalcy; Neji breathed a sigh of slight relief as he closed his eyes briefly and spoke to Lee.

"That comes out of the debt I still owe you, Lee. I think its best that you bring your new comrade with us to the Hokage tower; we will make sure they do not try something like this again."

Rock Lee nodded and quickly ran and gave Hyperia a hand to her feet, whom gladly took the offered hand and got to her feet, while dusting herself off.

"Thank kami; they didn't try to throw rocks or something worse at her, like they did with Naruto-sama." Said Tenten. Tenten hadn't exactly been there, when Naruto had been attacked by the villagers, but Lee and Neji filled her in on the situation, when news had broken out about the attack.

Hyperia frowned and began rubbing her bare arms and a blush was obvious on her face, she was embarrassed by the entire situation now, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry to make your team mates have to come save my skin. I guess my village has a lot to atone for." Lee thought he could see guilt in her blue eyes. For some reason, he felt bad for how this girl had been treated by her entire village. And now Konoha was not being very welcoming at all, at least so far.

The four shinobi began walking towards the Hokage Tower. Lee kept his eye on Hyperia all the while. She seemed to always want to beat herself up over something as silly as what had just happened. It wasn't her fault; this village always seemed to be xenophobic when it came to Shinobi from Villages that weren't allies with Konoha.

He would one of these days, have a sit down with Hyperia and ask her why she always felt like the way she was probably feeling right now. He remained quiet until they managed to finally reach the office of the Hokage. He then turned to his team mates and thanked them both for coming to both his and Hyperia's aid.

"Arigatou Neji-Kun and Tenten-San, I appreciate the help, I will inform the Hokage of what has transpired here while giving my report."

Neji and Tenten both looked at him and then stole a glance at Hyperia, who was staring into space by the looks of it right now. Tenten asked him a question.

"Who is this girl anyway Lee? I mean, we don't mind risking our necks to help her and you, but we want to know who she is and all first."

"Her name is Hyperia, her nickname from her village, is the Iwa Kemono, I met her on my mission to rid a village here in the Land of Fire of a few bandits. And judging from the fight myself and her had, she is an excellent taijutsu using kunoichi from Iwagakure." Said Rock Lee. He was going to leave out the fact that she was his new rival, when it came to taijutsu and the fact he for some reason was starting to really like her too, emotional wise.

Neji then spoke, "Perhaps I should go with you then Lee, to be a witness to what the villagers tried to do to her, it seems this village can not get over the past very easily." "What is done, was done, it should stay in the past."

Lee and Tenten both agreed quietly. Tenten then said,

"Alright, I'll leave you boys to it then, besides I have to go help Hinata with something anyway. She said she wanted me to help her with some training. I'll see you guys later. Lee, bring Hyperia around, so you can introduce me to her." Tenten gave him a pat on the shoulder and then headed off to go train with Hinata.

Lee waved to Tenten and then with Neji following him, he walked over to Hyperia and told her to come with him. All three of them headed off up the stairs and into the office.

The first thing Lee did was to grab a report form and began filling out everything that was necessary, including the discovery of Hyperia, he had to not lie at his findings while being on the mission after all. After that was done, he then walked to Naruto's office and knocked on the door.

The three of them paused and waited for Naruto to tell them it was safe to walk in. Lee then heard a shout from the other side of the door,

"COME IN!" By the sounds of it, Naruto was having a rough day today, if the tone of his voice was anything. The two members of Team Gai, and Hyperia then walked in quietly, both Lee and Neji bowed their head to Naruto in respect.

Naruto looked up and eyed the three of them over a stack of paperwork that he had finally just finished reading and signing. He then sat up straight and spoke up,

"Hey fuzzy brows, you're back from the mission, good, I have another mission for you in 4 days from now I need you to go on…um hello there…Neji, Lee, care to explain to me why the hell there's a Iwagakure kunoichi standing in my office?"

Lee and Neji both looked at each other. Lee then began his story, with the help of a nervous Hyperia. He explained that he had met Hyperia and battled with her thinking she had been one of the bandits causing the problems in the smaller village. Neji then spoke his own mind on the situation when Lee and Hyperia had come into the village and the actions of the villagers.

Naruto was a little shocked, and said he would have to have a word with those villagers who had attempted to harm Hyperia, something in Naruto's eyes flashed slightly with depression, he had remembered the severe attack the villagers had made on him, before he had become Hokage, but it was thanks to Lee and Neji that he was here today and not dead or something just as bad.

Naruto then spoke up after thinking for awhile,

"Alright, I'll see what I can do about those villagers that attempted to attack your new friend Fuzzy brows, as for where she will stay, yeah she can stay in the village for awhile, I'd have to talk to the council in letting her be a permanent resident, but the thing is, she will have to stick around Team Gai for now, seeing she only knows you, Neji and Tenten, Lee."

Lee had no problem with this at all he turned to Hyperia, who spoke up, while giggling softly.

"Arigatou…um Hokage-sama, I won't let you down, and I'll be on my best behaviour…"

"You better not…I'm risking my neck allowing someone who isn't exactly from this village to stay here…no matter what your situation is…" Said Naruto, as he rubbed the back of his head with a small sheepish grin on his face. Naruto then finished saying. "You guys are dismissed until I need you."

Naruto then waved his hand at them and all three quickly bowed their heads in respect before walking out of the office. Neji was the first to speak up after the three of them were outside of the Hokage building.

"I have some things to attend to, I will speak to you both later, it is…nice to meet you Hyperia of the Stone Village."

Hyperia smiled shyly at Neji and said, "It's nice to meet you too…" She then looked over to Lee for a moment; she would have to ask him who exactly his team mate's names were, so she could remember next time.

Neji then walked away and left the two of them alone. Lee spoke up hyperly,

"Come on, I'll take you to meet Tenten, seeing she wanted to meet you and such, I'll have to ask her if you can stay at her place, seeing it is…too crowded right now to stay at mine." Lee had a slight blush on his cheeks after saying that last part.

Hyperia nodded, "Alright let's go…" She giggled and away they went. Hyperia hoped, inwardly, that she would not embarrass herself while she lived here in Konohagakure, this place was a lot better then living as a nomad really.


	3. The Stone Beast Meets The Rest of Konoha

**Chapter Three: The Stone Beast Meets the Rest of Konoha**

Hyperia managed to meet Tenten, and found that the girl was actually someone she could talk to about things that she was curious about when it came to Konohagakure, seeing she didn't know this village very well. Rock Lee was also good at helping out during the tour he gave her the second day she had been here.

Today though, Hyperia was a lone, seeing Lee and Tenten had a team meeting, Hyperia had decided to go wander around the village, seeing this would be her place of residence for awhile no doubt. So here she was, wandering aimlessly down the streets of Konohagakure, she had made sure she remembered where Tenten's house was located, in case she didn't see Tenten.

She had the urge to train for some reason, so she decided to go see where the training grounds were, that all Konohagakure ninja usually went to. She knew Iwagakure had training grounds; usually the Tsuchi style using Nins would use rocks or something or other to train on. She of course loved using big rocks to practice her Rock Fist Style on them.

She managed to reach one of the training grounds, after some kind old person told her where all the Konoha ninja usually practiced at. Hyperia hyperly took off towards the training grounds, determined to maybe catch up with Lee and Tenten. Little did she know, she would instead of meeting up with them, she'd be meeting another team instead.

As she reached one of the training grounds, she heard someone shouting something, "Come on you guys you can do better then that!" The voice was masculine. Hyperia blinked and decided to go take a look by hiding in the bushes.

Standing there was a black spiky haired man with dark eyes, trying by the looks of it train with a few ANBU officers, that had their masks off. She knew they were ANBU because her Uncle had those always around him when he had been Tsuchikage. Suddenly she felt angry when she thought about her Uncle. Damn him, damn him for doing what he did to her family.

And also for some reason, her bloodlust that had been calm at this point had not gone unnoticed by the raven haired man, because suddenly she was almost hit with a Kunai blade that came at her, she ducked her head. Letting out a small cry of surprise to herself, she heard the man speak,

"You might as well come out right now, I know your there." Hyperia quickly popped her head up and looked at the man, and quickly spoke in a hyper like voice.

"Gomen Nasai…um sir…I didn't mean to spy on you and your um…team…I was merely trying to find an empty training ground…you wouldn't happen to know where um Tenten and Rock Lee would be right now would you?"

The man looked like he was chewing the inside of his cheek the man then finally spoke,

"I think they are over in the other training ground, having a team meeting from the last time I saw them…who are you anyway, I've never seen you here before…?"

"I'm um…a friend of Rock Lee's, my name is Hyperia…and you?" Spoke Hyperia in a slightly nervous toned voice. This guy scared her a little bit, judging by his chakra levels that she could sense from him.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," said the raven man. "Are you looking to spar or something?"

Hyperia nodded, "Hai…I was looking for a sparring match, but I really just want to train a little bit."

Sasuke smirked, "I could spar with you if you want, I'm not due at the Hokage's office for awhile." He was interrupted by one of his ANBU squad.

"Taichou-San…don't you have to train us though? We have a mission tomorrow…" Sasuke sighed and turned to look at them, "You can watch and take notes…this shouldn't take too long…anyway…"

Hyperia blinked and giggled and shook her head, "You shouldn't underestimate me…Uchiha-San…seriously, the last person who did that, um…kind of end up in the hospital…" She then quickly took a fighting stance.

Sasuke chuckled, "Little over confident aren't we…" he then eyed her fighting stance, was she a taijutsu user maybe? Who knew right? He then decided to try a direct approach and came rushing at her, fist ready to punch the girl.

Hyperia saw the attack coming and quickly dodged to the side, and launched an attack by swinging her foot to kick him in the ribs, sending Sasuke to the ground, coughing up blood. Hyperia giggled,

"I told you not to underestimate me Uchiha-San…I've heard about your Clan, or what's left of it…anyway…apparently you're the only survivor left now right?" spoke Hyperia, she knew about the Uchiha Clan, only because of the rumors and such.

This girl had embarrassed Sasuke, how the hell had she managed to get him like that? He growled at her as he got up and tried to rush at her again.

"I'm going to make you pay for that midget girl…"

Hyperia's eye twitched at hearing the forbidden word, she then quickly dodged and yelled as she tried to punch at Sasuke with this time a Rock Fist Style Attack, "I AM NOT A MIDGET I AM NOT SMALL NOR AM I A CHIBI!" "GRRR TAKE THIS!" She then began terrorizing the entire training ground in a fit of rage.

* * *

Rock Lee had been sparring with Neji seeing he had some spare time on his hands when he wasn't being called away on ANBU ranked missions, when he heard a loud crashing sound, the sound of trees falling perhaps. Lee blinked and looked towards his teammates, he felt bad for having to leave Hyperia alone at Tenten's house while he and her had come to spar with Neji. Perhaps he would make his amends to her and promise to spar with her when he was finished here.

Tenten was practicing a new projectile weapons jutsu at this moment, her concentration broke when she heard the sound and she almost got injured if it wasn't for Neji's quick thinking when he caught her and such. Tenten thanked Neji quietly and eyed Lee, asking,

"What the heck was that Lee?"

Lee blinked twice and then said, "Sounds like someone's having a fight…I don't know…maybe we should go look."

Neji had paused as he tried to listen, "That sounds like your Rock Ninja friend Lee…" spoke the stoic Hyuuga, crossing his arms. Lee and Tenten looked at each other for a moment before the two of them said, almost in unision,

"How the hell could that be, I thought she was at Tenten's place…" "At my place!!"

Neji sighed and shook his head, "I don't know how she got there…" He then made a handsign and called out, "Byakugan!" He then quickly looked in the direction of where the racket had come from. His eyes widened in shock as he bit back a surprised gasp. He then spoke up,

"Lee…Tenten you better go and deal with her, before she destroys the entire training ground, and Hokage-sama has her thrown in jail or something."

Tenten and Lee looked at each other and quickly they ran in the direction of where Hyperia was undoubtedly terrorizing the crap out of poor Sasuke's ANBU team. When they got there, they were indeed very shocked.

Hyperia had some how managed to knock a few of the other ANBU members of Sasuke's Squad out, and by the looks of Sasuke's arm, who by the way had tried to hide from the rampaging Rock kunoichi, it looked like it had been broken in two places.

Lee shouted, "What the hell happened here Sasuke?" The two of them ran over to Sasuke's side, "Where's Hyperia?" asked Tenten.

Sasuke pointed towards one of the trees, "She passed out after taking out my entire squad, she's a freak…that strength of hers…I don't believe it…" Sasuke looked a little shaky. Lee looked surprised. Tenten looked to her teammate and then to Sasuke for a moment.

She then got up after having been crouched over examining Sasuke's injury. She then spoke to Lee,

"Lee…this is almost like your Suiken (Drunken Fist) fighting style, when you get drunk…" Lee was a little taken a back, "Tenten, I don't drink, even if I am legal age now…Sasuke what did you say to her or do to her to make her this angry?"

Sasuke tried to remember what he had said to make Hyperia go into a rampage like this, he then remembered at the start of their sparring match. She almost reminded him of Chouji whenever someone called him by the forbidden word.

"I called her a midget, that's all I remember…all I wanted to do was keep her busy seeing she wanted to spar with someone, seeing you guys were busy in the other training grounds." Said Sasuke.

Lee blinked again and then said, "Tenten take Sasuke to the hospital and inform Sakura-Chan if she's on duty what has transpired, she will no doubt have to get a medical team here to help the rest of Sasuke's squad, and if she asks, just say that it was a training accident…I'll deal with my friend."

Tenten nodded and carefully she helped Sasuke to his feet, knowing his arm was broken and he probably also sprained his ankle. Lee sighed and shook his head at the devastation that was around him. He waited for Tenten to disappear before he walked over to Hyperia.

He crouched over and reached over to brush a few free strands of her fiery red hair that had come loose from the messy ponytail that she always placed her hair in. She was so beautiful, and deadly.

'_Why am I feeling like this for her…she's just a friend…yet I am also impressed, she alone managed to wipe out almost an entire ANBU team with just her taijutsu skills…'_ thought Rock Lee, wondering how to wake up Hyperia carefully.

He then leaned closer to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, just a friendly type of kiss, knowing she was just a friend right now. Hyperia's deep blue eyes slowly opened at feeling his lips on her cheek. Her face began to redden when she saw Lee was so close to her face.

"Lee-San…what are you…um…what are you doing?" Lee looked at her and said quickly,

"Hyperia…gomen nasai! I didn't mean to do that…I was just making sure you were alright…"

Hyperia then realized the destruction around her; she then began to stand up quickly, bowing her head to Lee, "Gomen nasai! Gomen Nasai Lee-San! I…I destroyed the training ground…I didn't mean too…"

She was silenced by Lee's bandaged finger on her lip; Lee had a look of seriousness on his face as he spoke to her.

"Hyperia-San…you are not in trouble at all, though Sasuke-San might hold a grudge against you now for breaking his arm, with whatever technique you used." He would put a mental note into his head to remind also his former teammates to never call Hyperia any sort of name that had to deal with her height and such. That it was a forbidden word.

Hyperia then tried to explain, "I…um…. I'm a master of my own taijutsu style…Lee-san…I kind of used that style on Uchiha-San, he called me a word that should be forbidden around me really, I'm sorry."

Lee listened to her words for a few minutes and that silly smile of his came onto his face, as if he had been given permission by his former sensei to use the Lotus. He had an idea in that head of his. He then spoke,

"Hyperia…I know a way we can put that style of yours to good use…I want you to come to the next training session my former teammates usually have when they aren't on missions for the Hokage."

Hyperia looked at him funnily for a moment and then said, "Um…okay I guess I could come then…but um…won't your Rokudaime be unhappy with the way I left this training ground?" She then pointed with a hand around to survey the damage in emphasize.

Lee waved her off, "Don't worry about that, Naruto-sama is more forgiving then perhaps the last Hokage we had…" He chuckled after this of course he was joking, " As for the rest of Sasuke-San's team, they'll recover quick enough." "Come on…Hyperia-san, I want to spar with you, I still have a lot of energy right now, we'll go somewhere else to train."

Hyperia nodded, "Okay let's go then…" She giggled and for someone who had just terrorized an entire team of ANBU, she certainly still had a lot of energy left to actually want to spar with Konoha's Green Beast.

"YOSH Let us go!" Shouted Lee, hyper like as he ran off with her, laughing all the way. Little did the pair know, someone was watching them this whole entire time, with jealousy in their eyes.

* * *

Hyperia was having the time of her life now, she had managed to make friends out of Neji and Tenten and even Sasuke, so far. She had met some of the other ninja who were people Lee worked with on missions at times.

And she knew now she felt like she belonged here in this village, unlike back in Iwagakure, they treated her so differently. Here she already felt like she had been living in Konohagakure for a very long time. She could get used to this she guessed.

Little did she know though, that someone was planning to make her stay here in Konohagakure, very rocky if not very short-lived.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**** So how was this chapter? Was it okay? I hope it was, seeing it took me a freaking long time to work on it. Hehehehehe, Hyperia went cuckoo when someone called her a midget, geez…**

**Hyperia:**Hey that's not my fault! Sasuke called me the forbidden word!! –Pouts at her creator-

**Thenarutofanfreak22-Chan:** What you mean a midget? EEK! –Runs for her life away from Hyperia-

**Hyperia:** -eye twitches- I AM NOT A MIDGET GRRRRRRRRRRRRR I'LL SHOW YOU A MIDGET! –Runs after the creator of the Fanfiction-

**I better run before Hyperia here catches up to me! GAH! –LOL as she dodges being hit by a Rock Fist Style punch- Look forward…Look Forward to the next chapter! –Manages to get hit and sent flying into the air, Team Rocket Style- **

**TAKE CARE ALL JA NE! AHHHH! **


	4. A Romance Blossoms, Jealousy Strikes

********

Chapter Four: A Romance Blossoms, Jealousy Strikes

Hyperia and Lee had made a training schedule when Lee wasn't sent on a mission or called away for a former team meeting, that Lee wasn't allowed to bring Hyperia to. Other then that, the two would train until their muscles were sore.

Hyperia enjoyed her training sessions with Lee; they could be very challenging yet fun also for the Rock Kunoichi.

"Lee-San! Can we take a break right now? I'm tired." Called a panting Hyperia, 2 weeks after Hyperia showed up in the Leaf Village.

"Alright Hyperia-San, we'll take a break, for now…" Said Lee as he finished up practicing some form of new blocking technique that he was attempting to teach Hyperia at that moment.

Hyperia smiled when Lee came to sit down beside her, as Hyperia sat under the cool shade of a tree. Lee smiled back at her and rested his sweaty head back against the tree trunk. Trying to think of what to say, he finally spoke, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence was made between the two-taijutsu masters.

"Hyperia, you're doing well, my rival, soon your Rock Fist Style will be perfect, and then you will be just as great as I am." He then gave her the thumbs up sign once again.

Hyperia giggled when he gave her the thumbs up sign, she always found him so funny at times. She then nodded her head at his words, she was so proud of herself too. She had worked so very hard to impress her idol, over the years, and look at her now, sitting in front of her long time idol, and now rival in taijutsu.

Lee was indeed proud of the red haired girl sitting next to him. '_Gai-sensei, perhaps one day I will teach her how to open the Eight Gates, like you once did taught me. But I will follow in your footsteps, and also warn her, it should only be used for protecting her precious people.' _Thought Lee to himself as he looked at her.

Suddenly he felt strange, around this girl, why was he feeling like that all the time he was around her? The last time he had felt this way, when he had been chasing Sakura perhaps.

'_Could this be love? Am I in love with Hyperia? But I only have known her for 2 weeks so far, how can this be love? Perhaps it is an infatuation, yes, that is all, because she is my rival, when it comes to taijutsu. I have this infatuation of proving to her that my Style is just as great as her own fighting style. But still, she is very beautiful, just as Sakura…no Hyperia is twice as beautiful as Sakura ever was, I will not be hurt again nor rejected.'_

"Hyperia! I have something very important to ask of you." Said Lee out of the blue. Hyperia blinked as she looked over towards her idol and rival.

"What is it Lee-San?" asked Hyperia.

Lee tried to quell his nervousness, his face looked serious, and worried. He then stuttered out,

"Hyperia, will you be…that is if you wish to…would you be my…my girlfriend…" The last part out he had squeaked out, because he was worried that she would reject him and such. He waited in silence for her answer.

Hyperia was shocked at this. She didn't know what to say at this moment. '_Oh he wants me to be his girlfriend, he's so sweet, and cute, but…I only just met him, I don't want to hurt him, I find him very attractive and all. Grr…alright…I'll do this for him…'_ Thought Hyperia.

She then turned towards him and spoke, "I accept your offer; I will be your girlfriend Lee-San, as well as your rival still." She then gave him a huge grin.

"YOSH! You said yes!" Shouted Lee as he jumped up to his feet and started goofing around a little, by doing a little dance. Almost the same kind of victory dance he had done when he had learned the Lotus.

Hyperia giggled as she watched him do this, and spoke up, "Okay Lee, that's enough! Come sit down with me…" Lee apparently didn't hear her, which was starting to make Hyperia mad. "Lee, come on please…" She said again.

Lee continued to shout for joy, now he was bouncing all over the place. Hyperia shook her head as she stood up to her feet, but instead of hitting Lee like Gai-sensei would normally do, she grabbed him and pulled him close to her, and as she wrapped her arms around him, she kissed him fully on the mouth.

Lee's eyes widened when this all happened, but immediately kissed her back, wrapping his own arms around her waist strongly in a hug. They shared the kiss for what felt like an eternity before they pulled away. Hyperia opened her blue eyes to stare into Lee's for a moment, giggling she spoke up,

"Your so funny sometimes Lee-San." Lee just gave her a dazed yet funny looking smile, still trying to shake off the after effects of that kiss that Hyperia had given him.

"Hyperia…I will make sure everyday that I am there to protect you and always be there when you need me. I vow this…" said Lee, giving her the nice guy pose.

Hyperia smiled up at him and rested her head against his chest and sighed contentedly, finally she felt like she was wanted somewhere. She would not screw this up; she vowed that she would be faithful to Lee. She then spoke up, "That goes for me too, Lee-Koi, I'll do my best to be there to help you and when you need me."

Lee chuckled and then gave Hyperia a kiss on the forehead and thought for a few minutes, "Let's go on a date right now, Hyperia-San."

Hyperia nodded and the new couple left the training ground to go on their first actual date. Not noticing a girl with light lavender hair and green eyes, had been watching the two of them for the last few hours.

* * *

The girl with the light lavender hair, was another Leaf Village Kunoichi, that was only one year older then Lee and Hyperia both. Apparently her name was Kaori Matsukami. She was also apparently a 'fangirl' of Konoha's Handsome Green Devil. She had been quite interested in trying to get a date with Lee, but had not been able to seeing she was quite shy.

Kaori wasn't amused at all, at the red haired Kunoichi that had shown up in Lee's life, especially now. Now, Kaori wanted to get rid of her so that she personally could be with Lee. It was like this, what Kaori wanted, Kaori got, or she would do anything in her power to get rid of whatever obstacle was in her way to obtaining what she wanted.

And what she wanted more then anything, was to be with Rock Lee at this point.

"Grr…I have to get rid of that good for nothing bitch…she doesn't deserve Lee-Kun…oh Lee-Kun, how much I so want you right now…" Said Kaori, a dreamy look on her face as she thought about the man.

"But how do I get rid of that hyper good for nothing, midget girl? That's the question…wait I know…" A sly smirk came onto her face.

She would frame Hyperia, making the hyper girl get thrown out of Konoha and sent back to Iwagakure. That was what she would do, but she would have to be careful, so that no one realized that it was actually her who did the deed.

"It's perfect…now to go and execute this plan." Mumbled Kaori. Kaori quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke, indeed putting her plan into action as she spoke.

* * *

Lee and Hyperia had been dating for over a month now, both were extremely happy with each other's company. Hyperia had learned a few new Taijutsu techniques from Lee, and Lee's heart had begun to mend.

All of Lee's friends actually liked Hyperia, and thought of her as one of the gang now as the weeks passed by. Tenten and Neji had been shocked to find out that Lee and Hyperia were dating, when Lee had come to train with them 2 days after they had started dating, and announced it proudly to them.

But both of them were happy for him that he had gotten over Sakura so quickly. Tenten had decided to have Hyperia come with her to hang out with the other girls, seeing they had decided today would be a good day to have a and I quote, 'girl's' day out, seeing all of them didn't have missions to do today.

Hyperia got along with Tenten and Hinata a lot more, then she did with Sakura and Ino. Hyperia thought they were sort of snobbish really. Neji had introduced Hyperia to Hinata one day, when Hyperia had been walking with Lee to go to training.

Hyperia spoke up to Hinata as the girls were hanging out over at Tenten's house that afternoon.

"So how is your training to becoming the head of your Clan, Hinata-Chan? I hope your dad isn't being too hard on you. If you ever need me to talk to him, just let me know…" This was a private joke between her and the Hyuuga Heiress that they had shared.

Hinata gave Hyperia a small smile and giggled softly, "Hai, he's not being too hard on me Hyperia-San. Neji-nii-San has been also very helpful in helping me become strong enough to lead my clan." "How is your training going Hyperia-San? Lee-San must be keeping you on your toes."

Hinata had managed to loose that stutter that she used to have, ever since she had started dating Naruto, before he had become the Rokudaime 3 years ago. That and plus the encouragement of her closest friends, helped her get over her shyness.

"Hyperia, so you say you're from the Land of Earth right?" spoke up Sakura, as Hyperia talked quietly to Hinata and Tenten for a bit. "What's it like to live there?"

Hyperia blinked her blue eyes as she turned to look at the Pink haired one for a moment, talking about her home country was sort of a sore subject but she wouldn't deny them any knowledge, so she spoke up after a few minutes of silence,

"Well…it's cold there, that's for sure, seeing Iwagakure was built in a valley surrounded by mountains. Hence probably why my village is called the Village Hidden Among the Stones…" She then started to chuckle nervously, afterwards.

Tenten watched her friend do this and spoke up while laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to protect the short red haired girl.

"Guys, don't ask Hyperia too many questions about Iwagakure, it's a very sore subject for her, it's also bad enough that she probably can never go back there, unless her people change their ways."

Sakura blinked at the Weapons Master scolding her for asking an innocent question to Hyperia. Sakura then quickly made amends by speaking,

"Gomen nasai Hyperia-San, I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I had no idea that talking about your home Village was a subject that you don't like to talk about."

Hyperia just shrugged and began to giggle when Ino spoke up, who had been quietly taking a few sips of her drink.

"Yeah Billboard brow, show some damn respect for Hyperia, she can probably whoop your butt, just like she did to Sasuke-Kun."

Sakura's eye twitched at hearing this, "WHAT WAS THAT INO-PIG?!" "And what the hell you mean Hyperia managed to beat Sasuke?!"

Hyperia looked nervously at the girls as they started arguing, worried she was going to get yelled at because of that time she had indeed beat the Uchiha in a sparring match. But that was only because he said the forbidden word, which sent her over the edge.

"Are they always like that, Hinata-Chan, Tenten-Chan?" She murmured to the two girls that weren't actually fighting over something so trivial.

Tenten nodded her head, "Always, Hyperia-Chan, it's usually always about Sasuke, if not something else, that's what rivalry is all about, I'm glad that you and Lee don't fight amongst each other." Tenten giggled after saying this.

Hyperia shook her head, "If we fight, it ends up being one of those kissing wars." She giggled after saying this, she was happy that she had an actual friend that she could relate to when it came to talking about Lee. Hyperia loved him so much; it was so obvious.

"Ewww I can't believe you actually kiss him…Hyperia!" Said Ino, a look of a disgust on her face. "I mean those eyebrows of his are so freaky…how can anyone stand being around him?!"

Hyperia glared at Ino, rage began to boil. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT LEE-SAN IN FRONT OF ME!" Yelled Hyperia as she stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Ino.

"Just because yeah, he has thick eyebrows, doesn't give you the damn fucking right to make fun of him! I love him! I don't care how he looks, its because of people like you Ino, that put people like me and others down, and or even make people depressed! And I know that you and Sakura both have a very narrow view of men, you think all the gorgeous men are what you want, you never give the ones that actually have a personality and work so hard, a chance at all!"

Tenten and Hinata at this point were shocked, but they agreed with Hyperia's out look on the situation. Both girl's stared at Sakura and Ino as Hyperia continued to yell at them.

"At least Lee never gives up on his dreams! That's something that's inspiring to me! I've seen what your precious 'Sasuke' can do and I'm not impressed at all, he relies too much on his Kekkei Genkai to get to where he is. He's not all that great if he was able to get beaten by me, a simple Kunoichi with no Kekkei Genkai just a lot of guts, and skills that don't require a Kekkei Genkai!" "So don't go insulting people that you have no fucking clue about, who've struggled all their lives to prove to the world, that they can be just as great as any 'Genius'!" "If I ever! And I mean ever hear someone making fun of my beloved Lee-San, I'll make them wish they hadn't met the Iwa Kemono of Iwagakure!"

Hyperia finished her rant and was slightly out of breath. Judging from the stunned looks of her close friends, Tenten and Hinata, and the angry look on Ino's and Sakura's faces, what she had said struck a nerve.

Tenten shook her head and busted out laughing, "Well she showed you two, and another thing, Lee happens to also be a close personal friend of mine. So if your going to insult him, you better watch it…"

Hinata just nodded softly, agreeing with both of them. Suddenly Ino stood up and yelled,

"Let's go, outside now! I don't care who the hell you are, you don't ever yell at me like that! NO CHIBI GIRL FROM A BACKWATER VILLAGE EVER WILL TRY TO TALK ME DOWN!"

Tenten's eyes widened when Ino said the forbidden word, "INO DON'T…" But she was too late, because Hyperia had leapt at Ino and began punching and kicking at the blonde girl.

"GRR I'LL SHOW YOU A CHIBI! I'M NOT SHORT! OR A CHIBI!"

* * *

It took Tenten, and Hinata both to calm Hyperia down. Sakura had to bring Ino to the hospital, to treat the injuries that she had received from Hyperia's Rock Fist style attacks. Hyperia had only managed to receive bleeding hands, having cut her knuckles when she punched Ino in the nose and face.

"Gomen Nasai, Tenten-Chan…" said Hyperia, as the Weapon Mistress attempted to fix Hyperia's hands up, by bandaging them and applying some of Hinata's ointment, that Hinata had graciously given to Hyperia, to them. Tenten had managed to receive a nasty bruise on her cheek, from trying to grab Ino and pulling Hyperia away from each other.

"Don't worry about it, Ino needed to be taught a lesson, now she knows not to call you that forbidden word." "And not to make fun of Lee ever again, I can't believe you care so much about him, god if I was in your shoes, I'd be the same way."

Hinata smiled at Tenten, "I know you care a lot about Neji-Nii-san, Tenten-San, he always has good things to talk about when it comes to you."

Tenten began to blush at Hinata's words, which confirmed to the other two that Tenten probably did indeed care for Hinata's cousin. Hyperia giggled and started teasing Tenten like a 10 year old would,

"Tenten and Neji, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love; then comes marriage, then comes little cute White eyed babies, in the baby carriage…"

This made Tenten and both Hinata to burst out laughing at Hyperia's antics. Tenten tried to swat Hyperia upside the head, playfully, who immediately tried to dodge the swat. All three girls began to giggle until their sides hurt.

Hyperia was indeed very happy here now; hopefully this would be a permanent place that she could live in. Everyone was just so friendly towards her, well, with the exception of Ino and Sakura. But little did she know now, that someone was about to make her happiness here in Konohagakure, become a nightmare for her.

* * *

It was another week that went by before Kaori's plan to make Hyperia's stay very brief. Kaori smirked as she snuck around the village, late one night.

'_Don't worry Lee-Kun, I'll make sure you'll be well taken care of, once Hyperia breaks your heart by betraying Naruto-Sama's trust.'_ Thought Kaori as she reached the Hokage's Mansion and Office. She quickly made a handsign and disappeared, to reappear in the scroll room that had all of the ancient scrolls that held dangerous and even sometimes forbidden Ninja techniques.

Quickly Kaori made another handsign and whispered, "Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)!" Immediately Kaori transformed into that of Hyperia herself.

"I better be careful…" Murmured Kaori/Hyperia; in Hyperia's voice. Chuckling softly, she then ran over and grabbed a couple of the scrolls there, not caring what was on them. She then quickly ran out of the Scroll room and headed down the hallway.

This wasn't the only thing she planned to do to make Hyperia able to leave; she had a lot more to do, a lot more.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:** _Well, how was that? I hope it was okay for you guys. –Giggles- Yes I am evil, but don't worry, Lee will be slightly heart broken yes, but you'll see what will happen after the discovery and such._

**Preview for the Next Chapter:** _Hyperia wakes up to find out that apparently she had done some very freaky things last night, and gets summoned along with Rock Lee to the Hokage's office. Hyperia then gets arrested and is ordered to leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

_What will happen to Lee? Will he be heart broken? Will he be forgiving to Hyperia? Will Kaori get away with murder?_

_Find out in the next Chapter of The Green Beast Meets the Stone Beast: Chapter Five: Exile and Agony._

_**Alright that's all for now guys! Until next time! Make sure you hug all your chibi like friends and never call them that word! **_

**Hyperia:**_I HEARD THAT GRRR!_

_**Gah! Take care all! Ja Ne!**_


	5. Chapter Five: Exile and Agony

**Chapter Five: Exile and Agony**

The real Hyperia had woken up the morning that Kaori had done her damage to the village that night, with a rather large headache. She winced as she sat up in her bed.

"What the hell did I eat or drink last night? Ow…my head hurts so much…all I remember was hanging around with Tenten last night before we went to bed, and also giving Lee-San a kiss good night." Grumbled Hyperia.

She had felt like she had been hit either with a rock or some sort of Genjutsu by the way the pain in her head felt. Hyperia slowly struggled to get out of bed, even with her head feeling like it had been bashed against a pile of rocks, she was supposed to meet with Lee this morning to go on one of their 'dates' which usually consisted of training, and then going somewhere after training that Lee knew she would love to probably go to.

"Hyperia!" called someone from out of her bedroom window, "Hyperia come to the window please!" the voice sounded feminine.

Hyperia blinked and walked towards the window and peered outside for a moment. There standing at the front door below, was Tenten and apparently 3 or 4 ANBU officers, a piece of paper in Tenten's hand and an almost upset and frightened look on her best friend's face.

"What's going on Tenten-San?" Asked Hyperia as she blinked her blue eyes twice.

"You better get dressed and come down here, Hyperia-Chan, your being ordered to go with these officers to be questioned." Spoke Tenten, "An incident happened last night, and apparently your one of their suspects, their top suspect."

"WHAT THE HELL!? I was with you guys last night! How the hell could I be…" shouted Hyperia, getting off a few more curses off before one of the ANBU officers spoke up, in a calm manner.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Miss Hyperia. Now please make yourself appropriate and come with us…or we will be forced to place you in handcuffs, and this will not make your situation any easier."

Hyperia frowned and turned into the room and quickly placed her usual brown leather Capri pants and her black sports top and yellow fishnet on, complete with her headband on the top of her head, suspenders and her hair in its usual messy ponytail.

"FINE But you guys better watch yourselves! If this is some misunderstanding, oh man your Hokage is gonna hear it from me!" Growled Hyperia as she shouted out the window before leaping out of it and landing in a crouch in front of the small group.

She wanted to just run away, at this moment. But this would make her look stupid in so many utter ways. Plus what would her beloved Lee-San think, right?

She then put her hands on her head and said, as they attempted to place handcuffs on her hands, after man handling her once she came outside.

"Tenten-San…tell Lee-San…what's going on…" She was silenced by one of the ANBU.

"Rock Lee has already been informed of this incident, and is with the Hokage, now shut up and be quiet."

Hyperia gulped and then became silent as she was lead away to god knew where. Tears threatened to fall out of the corners of her eyes, as she had a flashback to the day she had been exiled from Iwagakure, as the ANBU walked with her to the place where they usually held prisoners.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Hyperia had just finished taking the Chuunin exam, and had happily become a Chuunin, after beating a Konoha kunoichi almost to a bloody pulp and also had fully recovered from the suicidal attack that the kunoichi had attempted to do._

"_Hehehehe…no match for my Earth Style: Rock Skin of the Stone Golem Technique that's for sure." Murmured a 13-year-old Hyperia, as she pranced about with her new Chuunin vest, while thinking of the past events. _

_Hyperia suddenly stopped her prancing here and about, as she headed home to her small house that she obtained through her good for nothing Uncle when she had been little, when two ANBU guards, one having a Bear shaped mask, and another with a cat mask stood in her path._

_The small teenaged girl looked up and spoke._

"_Um is there something I can help you with, um Bear and Cheetah?" She already knew their code names, seeing they were her Uncle's personal bodyguards. _

"_Yes you can help us by coming with us to the Tsuchikage's office right now. He's not amused at all with your performance apparently in the Chuunin Exams." Spoke Cheetah._

"_When is Uncle Tsuchikage ever happy with me?" shouted Hyperia, the man was never happy with anything that Hyperia tried to do to improve her ways of the Shinobi._

_Suddenly Bear hit her across the face, sending the girl reeling back, hitting her shoulder against a brick wall, a tiny gasp of pain escaped her lips. _

"_Shut up, and just do as your told." Growled Bear. Hyperia quickly shut up indeed. Again she was used to the abuse that her Uncle always had his bodyguards do to her, seeing the bastard wouldn't do it himself._

_Hyperia then started walking towards the Tsuchikage's Office, which apparently was hidden inside of a mountain that was at the centre of the Hidden Stone Village._

_When she got there, her Uncle spoke up angrily._

"_Hyperia of Iwagakure, I'm afraid you're going to have to disappear for a very long while, I've found evidence from a good source, that you are trying to mount a coup de etat against me."_

_Hyperia's jaw dropped at the ludicrous words spouting from her uncle's mouth. She would never betray her Village for anything like that. Sure she already knew about what had happened to her parents, the real truth at that._

_She then shouted._

"_THAT IS SO FUCKING RETARDED! Why would I betray the village by killing you?! EVEN THOUGH I KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY PARENTS! TO MOTHER AND FATHER! YOU KILLED THEM! BECAUSE FATHER WAS GOING TO BECOME TSUCHIKAGE WAY BEFORE YOU EVER WOULD! YOU ROTTEN GOOD FOR NOTHING SNAKE!" _

_She was about to lunge at her Uncle but quickly was restrained, then kicked in the ribs, the wind was beaten out of her as she let out a yelp of surprise and pain, falling to her knees, blood trickling down her chin._

"_Your nothing to me…after everything I did for you, I had hoped you would be more appreciative of what I had done for you when your parents died…As the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, your hereby banished from the Village Hidden Among the Stones, you are never to return here, on pain of death…as of today." Growled her Uncle._

_Hyperia tried to struggle out of her captor's arms, but felt something hit her in the back of her head, and then she saw nothing but the darkness of oblivion._

_-**End Flashback-**_

* * *

"THAT IS SO OUTRAGEOUS! WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO BETRAY THE VILLAGE?!" shouted an upset and outraged Rock Lee.

"Gejimayu! Calm down! The evidence proves it, you saw it with your own eyes, and I know you care about her. But the council wants me to banish her, there are a lot of witnesses that saw Hyperia-Chan do all these crimes to the village." Spoke Naruto.

Rock Lee had been joined by Tenten, Neji and even Hinata, who had been in the office with Naruto at the time of Lee being summoned right before Hyperia's arrest. Tenten had been quite upset when she joined them, wanting to protest that Hyperia had been with her last night, and all night.

"Naruto-Sama…this is so stupid, how can that be when Hyperia-Chan was with me all night, at my apartment, I was there, I know she was…" spoke Tenten.

"You're the only one that believes she was there at your apartment…though Tenten…I'm sorry but she is ordered as soon as ANBU Black Ops is done interrogating her, to leave Konohagakure, and never return." Spoke Naruto, in a serious tone of voice.

"WHY IS IT EVERYTIME I TRY TO FINALLY BE HAPPY, SOMEONE TRIES TO STEAL THAT HAPPINESS AWAY FROM ME!" Shouted Lee, startling the hell out of all four others that were in the room.

"NO ONE IS EVER HAPPY FOR ME! THEY JUST DO NOT CARE AT ALL!" Continued Lee, the man was obviously upset about this whole thing by now. He loved Hyperia so much; she was the only woman in his life, that for once, never made fun of him because of his silly ways, and his looks.

"Lee-San…please calm down…!" whispered Hinata.

"NO! I refuse to calm down!" shouted Lee again. He then turned around and started stomping out of the office. His teammates attempted to call him back. Lee wanted to go see Hyperia right now, he would find out the truth from her.

A pain in his chest began to well up, why would his precious person betray the village that welcomed her with open arms pretty much? These were some of the questions that were going through his head at the moment.

He finally reached the village's prison and stormed into the building. He then demanded to the one in charge that he see Hyperia or else, the Hokage would have his job or some other fancy thing.

"Lee-San!" shouted Hyperia as Lee came into her view, after being escorted by a guard. Having been told he could only see her for 20 minutes. They were going to interrogate her.

Lee then pulled her close, even if the cell's bars kept them apart, he didn't care if the ANBU officers on duty were looking. He then did his best to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Hyperia-San…I have come here, to ask you for the truth…did you…did you betray Naruto-Sama?" spoke Lee.

Hyperia looked about ready to cry at that moment. She could tell in his eyes, he believed whatever evidence the Hokage had found and such. Hyperia then looked down at the floor.

"No…I didn't…Lee-San, you have to believe me…I went straight to sleep after I kissed you good night…Tenten-San was there…"

"Your lying Hyperia! You're lying to me! The evidence was there, I saw the videotape that Hokage-sama has…I saw you, it was you that I saw stealing the scrolls from his office. Your red hair was unmistakable…" yelled Lee.

Hyperia's eyes widened, tears began pouring down her cheeks; her eyes closed as she felt a wave of pain seize her chest. He didn't trust her word, of course, it was the type of scenario where it would seem; the foreign ninja girl gets accused of being a spy for the village she comes from. This was always the way it turned out.

"Fine believe what you want to believe, just know this, I would never betray your trust, and I never once did Lee! I loved you…I always had…I would never try to hurt you in anyway. But I guess my love is not enough…I guess you should just go…by the looks of things, the Hokage is probably going to banish me…just like my Uncle did to me, for falsely accusing me of trying to betray my village." Hyperia said between quiet sobs, her heart breaking into tiny shards as the moments past.

Lee looked still angered at this point. Something in his heart wanted to believe the now crying woman in front of him. Another part was telling him not to. He was so confused now. He then looked up at Hyperia, who was now sitting on the cell's bench at the moment. One sentence came out of his mouth as he turned to leave.

"I never want to see you ever again, Hyperia. You betrayed me, and you betrayed this village."

He then pushed past both of his teammates who had come to look for Lee, who had been commanded by the Hokage to make sure he wasn't trying to do something foolish after the outburst from the thick eye browed man.

A look of shock was on Tenten's face, as she managed to catch what Lee had said to Hyperia. She looked silently to Neji for a moment, which returned the silent look. Both of them turned and followed Lee at a quickened pace.

* * *

It was only 2 days later, when Hyperia was taken out of her cell, and placed into handcuffs and then walked towards the nearest Village Gates, she was joined by the Hokage and apparently a few of the Village's Council members.

"I'm sorry about this Hyperia…" Murmured Naruto, seeing the look of complete depression in the once hyper red haired girl's blue eyes. It was like the life had been totally drained from the midget woman.

Naruto then cleared his throat just before speaking.

"Hyperia No Iwa, you are hereby banished from Konohagakure forever. You will never be allowed to return to here on pain of death…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I know what your going to say…so let me just help you a long and just leave already." Murmured Hyperia bitterly.

She didn't want to hear those words. Painful memories would just return to her. It was obvious; no one wanted her anywhere in this world. She was useless to even those she called friends. She had lost the only boy that probably had loved her, because everyone had thought she had betrayed them by stealing a bunch of things, and killing a few people.

She knew about the killing part, because her interrogators had asked her whys he had chosen those targets to kill and other such nonsense.

Slowly Hyperia began dragging herself out of the Village Gates, and far from the one place, she had thought she had belonged to, hope that they would accept her. She was totally and utterly heartbroken. What she didn't know as she headed far away from the place, was that a woman had been watching from a hidden place, with a very happy looking smirk on her face. The true culprit of the crimes that had falsely accused an innocent kunoichi of betrayal.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**_**Alrighty then, this is going to be a double poster story thingy this week. So in other words, instead of one chapter, you get two this week. My ideas are spouting out like wildfire for this story, so I couldn't help myself but make another chapter to go with this. **_

_**Also I must warn you now, there will yes there might be a lemon in Chapter Six, I've decided now would be good time for the two lovers to make up with each other, by doing something very romantic and such. **_

_**Kaori finding the two of them together and the battle with Lee, Hyperia and Kaori will be happening in Chapter Seven. So warning you guys now, Chapter Six will have a Lemon, it might be brief it might be a long one, who knows, just read on, if your legal age to be reading Lemons, if ya not, then don't bother to read the lemon part, and just wait for Chapter Seven to come out next week. **_

_**And away we go with Chapter Six: False Accusations, A Hopeful Return. **_


	6. False Accusations, A Hopefuf Return

**Chapter Six: False Accusations, A Hopeful Return**

Lee hadn't even gone to see her off. All he could feel was anger at the woman that he had thought loved him enough. And apparently it had turned out, she had used him so that she could complete the mission that her Village had sent her to do, or that was what they had told him.

Something wasn't at all right with this whole situation. A day after Hyperia had been banished, some odd woman named Kaori had come to console him, knowing that he had loved Hyperia with every fibre of his being. His teammates, his former teammates, were angry with him for some reason; he knew this because they were avoiding him like the plague.

At least until today that is. Tenten and Neji had shown up at the usual training grounds that they met at, when they wanted to spar with each other or create some sort of new jutsu when the need for it came along.

"LEE!" roared an angry Tenten. Lee didn't even have a chance before a kunai blade came zinging past his head, barely missing him. Lee quickly took a fighting stance.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! You broke Hyperia's heart, because of a stupid accusation! You didn't even once try to support her, or listen to what she had to say!" growled Tenten as she came at him with a flying kick, which Lee quickly dodged.

"But the evidence we saw, it showed the truth! How can I believe her story when the person we saw in that video tape was her!" Grunted Lee as he managed to get hit by another kick that came from his angered kunoichi teammate.

Neji, who was watching the goings on, spoke up in a soft, yet annoyed tone.

"That person was a fake…Lee…it was obviously a Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Technique) performed by someone who wanted to break you and Hyperia up. We asked Naruto-Sama to show us the tape again, and he knows of our suspicions. If you would have used your head, you would have thought of all options before you went ahead and did what you did."

Lee stopped attempting to block and dodge the attacks that Tenten was throwing at him, and ended up getting punched in the side of the head and went tumbling backwards, landing on his backside. His eyes widened in shock, slightly.

"Neji-Kun, you think that…my precious Hyperia was framed for all of these crimes?" "But who would want to have us break up? This all sounds really…ludicrous if you ask me though."

"It's not ludicrous Lee! Neji wouldn't lie to you or the Hokage, if he thinks the person we saw in that video tape, was actually using a Transformation Jutsu to frame Hyperia, then it's you that has to go and find Hyperia and get the evidence that's needed to put the real criminal in jail." Growled Tenten as she came to stand next to his sitting form, glaring down at Lee at this very moment.

Lee looked confused and suddenly felt a pang inside of his chest. He had really hurt Hyperia, not giving her a chance to explain her side of the story. He was usually always the one to listen to each side's story then come to a conclusion.

'_I made a fatal mistake…and it has cost me the only happiness, I've always wanted to have. Hyperia…I am so…so sorry for accusing you of betraying Konohagakure. I hope I am not too late to bring you back.'_ Thought Lee as he slowly got to his feet, wiping the sweat off his brow with one arm he then turned to look at his best friends, a look of determination on his face.

"I will put my loyalty to Konohagakure on the line, I will bring back Hyperia, and find the one who attempted to frame my precious Stone Blossom and bring them to justice! I guarantee this!" He then gave his friends the nice guy pose, and without another word, he quickly took off first for his apartment and then for the Village gates.

Indeed he was going to bring back his beloved one, even if he had to go against Naruto's wishes, he would bring her back at all cost.

* * *

"ARGH THAT IDIOT!" growled Kaori as she watched her precious Rock Lee vanish outside of the Gates of Konohagakure to find the one woman she had finally been able to get rid of and out of Lee's life for good.

"I better find Hyperia before he does, I'm going to put an end to this! I won't let Lee be with that Red haired, Rocks for brains! Not as long I have any say to it!"

Kaori quickly followed Lee outside of Konohagakure. Indeed she would have to be quick with killing Hyperia it would seem.

* * *

Hyperia could not stop crying it would seem. She felt so alone now, not once but twice she had been banished from a village, and both times for false accusations.

The Red haired woman was sitting against a tree, 3 days away from Konohagakure. The ANBU had followed her to make sure she was far enough away from Konoha, and would not leak out probably the information of where the village was hidden to their 'enemies'. No one believed her story at all. They had all just pointed the finger at her and bang, here she was now.

"I might as well face it…no one wants someone as stupid as me in their village, they all think I'm just going to spy on them and what other nonsense…" said a softly sobbing Hyperia to herself.

She suddenly felt like doing something, rather rash, she felt like hurting herself. Maybe the pain would help ease the sense of loss she was feeling, as well as the dull pain in her chest that had never really ceased, since Lee broke up with her.

The words he had said to her, continued to plague her mind. She continued to beat up on herself. She had made such a foolish mistake in trying to search out her idol, the man that had broken her heart.

Hyperia then reached for her shuriken, kunai holster and pulled out her kunai blade. She was that distraught about the whole thing. The world would not miss her, at all. She went to try to stab herself in the neck with it, just barely inches from her own personal death, when a shuriken came flying out of nowhere and not only knocked the kunai blade from her hand, but also pinned the sleeve of her fishnet vest to the tree.

Hyperia winced in pain as she attempted to struggle slightly. Her eyes turning to see, what one would think was a welcoming sight, a look of deadness in her eyes though.

"Don't interfere with my own ritual suicide…Rock Lee…it's not very polite to do that." She said miserably.

"You will not do away with yourself Hyperia!" Yelled Rock Lee as he walked over towards her, then kneeling in front of her, attempting to grab for her chin with his hand.

* * *

It had taken him, not even 2 days to find Hyperia, with the help of opening one of the Eight Inner Gates, and also taking off his leg weights, he had found her just as she was about to attempt suicide.

His eyes widened when he watched his beloved Stone Blossom attempt to stab herself in the throat with a kunai blade.

'_What is she trying to do?! Did I really make her want to kill herself?! No I can't let her do this!'_ thought a very anxious Lee as he quickly grabbed a shuriken from one of his pouches. He rarely used shuriken but right now, this was sort of an emergency thing.

He then threw the shuriken, managing to pin Hyperia's fishnet shirt, the kunai blade dropping from her hand. Lee then quickly came out of hiding.

"Don't interfere with my own ritual suicide…Rock Lee…it's not very polite to do that." She said miserably.

"You will not do away with yourself Hyperia!" Yelled Rock Lee as he walked over towards her, then kneeling in front of her, attempting to grab for her chin with his hand.

"Let go of me! This instant!" Yelled Hyperia as she attempted to get free of the shuriken, also attempting to punch at Lee, who immediately grabbed the free hand that came to punch him and pinned it against her head with his free hand.

"No…not until I finish talking to you Hyperia…" said Lee. He then summoned the courage and attempted to find the words to begin with, but was suddenly sent onto his back when Hyperia finally managed to get freed and up to her feet, also attempting to run away from him.

Lee was quicker, and he quickly tripped the red haired woman with his foot, sending her to the ground. Lee quickly got up and immediately dodged a kick that almost sent him back to the ground, as Hyperia kicked upwards at him.

"STOP This! I only want to talk to you Hyperia…" shouted Lee, he was getting angered and also upset. Why was she so determined to get away from him?

Just as Hyperia was about to get up, Lee had, had enough with her, he grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders and shoved her, non-too gently against the nearest tree, a gasp of pain escaping the woman's lips.

"Please stop this Hyperia…I do not want to hurt you…" Spoke Lee as he watched her struggle in his grasp. He stared hard into her eyes.

A blush began to creep on Hyperia's cheeks as he was staring into her eyes like that. She felt sort of funny, light headed almost. She wanted to get out of his arms, but something was holding her back. Something she could not explain at this moment.

He watched as she began to blush, and he couldn't blame her for blushing. Especially in the position he had her in. He wanted to force her to listen to him; yes he had hurt her so greatly. He wanted to make up for his foolishness, by attempting to search for her and talk to her.

"Hyperia…I am sorry…" He murmured. "I am truly very sorry…"

"No you're not sorry! No one is ever sorry for what they do to me; you were very explicit with your words Lee! I'm a traitor pure and simple…my uncle always thought that I was going to turn around and try to kill him for what he did to my parents…"

She was about to continue lashing out at him, when his lips descending upon hers silenced her, and this wasn't one of those gentle kisses she was used to getting from him. This one was a hard and rough kiss. Arms began to flail about as she tried to push him away, and beat at his chest.

'_Who am I kidding…I'm such a fool…he came all this way, risked his career as a Konohagakure Shinobi just to apologize…'_thought Hyperia, her eyes beginning to close, as she began kissing him back. One hand wrapped around his neck, the other began to trace small circles on his hardened chest.

Lee felt her respond to his kiss and pulled away briefly, allowing her to regain her breath. He then began nibbling on her ear while nuzzling against her cheek as he then spoke softly.

"Hyperia, Naruto-Sama thinks that the person that was in that video, was someone attempting to frame you. Neji and Tenten-San are attempting to find the evidence to put that person behind bars, I came to get you to come back with me, but if your so determined to obey Naruto-Sama's orders I understand…"

Hyperia was slightly shocked at these words, but immediately growled.

"Lee-San! Shut up and kiss me…you can make it up to me by doing something else other then talking." She then grabbed his hands and placed one of them on her chest and the other on her shoulder, wondering if he would get the hint at what she meant by something other then 'talking'.

Lee's face became as red as a cherry at Hyperia's words and where she had placed his hands. He started debating whether this was a good time to be doing this, but became distracted when Hyperia kissed him again. He then threw the idea of taking it slow with Hyperia out the window and just kissed her back.

Hyperia was undoubtedly right, this was one way to make up for attempting to break her heart, and he wanted to help her heal her broken heart. Lee pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes of debate, allowing Hyperia again to catch her breath, him on the other hand leaned down and brushing away some of her gorgeous red locks away from her shoulder, he began kissing her neck, gently.

Hyperia tilted her head when she felt his lips on her neck. She let out a very soft whimper; she liked what he was doing to her neck. This hadn't been her first time, when she had been 16, she had given herself to a boy she had met up with on her travels around the Shinobi world. The boy though had disappeared on her afterwards, and she had never saw him again after this.

"Lee…" She managed to say between gasps, arching herself slightly against him.

Lee at this moment was attempting to suck a dark hickey into her neck and removed his mouth when he heard his name being called; he turned to look at her.

"I love you so much Hyperia-San, I'm sorry for hurting you…I should have trusted you, I'm such a fool for believing that you really had betrayed everyone." Spoke Lee, he looked about ready to cry at this moment.

"I do not deserve your love…for the way I treated you…"

Hyperia was a little surprised at his words, and by the look on his face. She gave him a silly looking smile and reached up to stroke his cheek with her fingers. She then murmured as she kissed him once again.

"Lee-San…your forgiven, I love you too…you had to…you had to believe them I guess…but that doesn't matter now. I'll always love you no matter what stupid obstacle will get in the way of us loving each other."

Lee felt a great weight lift from his shoulders as he heard her say this to him. He immediately kissed her back once again; his hands began to wander down Hyperia's body, attempting to push her fishnet vest off of her shoulders.

Hyperia giggled at feeling his hands attempt to remove her fishnet vest, with one free hand, she helped him remove it. Lee thanked her silently with a look. Hyperia let out another whimper as she felt him bite down on her shoulder, a much louder whimper.

Hyperia then pulled Lee down onto the ground, and the two of them continued to make out with each other until pretty much the sun was starting to set.

* * *

_**Author's End Notes:**** HA, HA! Fooled ya! Hehehehehe. Sorry I couldn't really come up with a proper lemony finish to this chapter so; use your imaginations on what these two were doing.**_

_**-Gets hit by a random person on the head- OW! Who the hell hit me on the head? –Pouts-**_

_**Anyway look forward to the next chapter, Chapter Seven: The Jealous One VS. The Invincible Combo. **_

_**All right that's it for now Guys! Take care all and until Next time! –Goes to search for the character that hit her over the head before- JA NE!**_


	7. The Jealous One VS The Invincible Team

**Chapter Seven: The Jealous One VS. The Invincible Team. **

It felt like it was now around midnight when Hyperia awoke from her slumber. She felt someone's heavy arm wrapped around her delicately thin waist and immediately she looked for the person the arm belonged to. A blush crept onto her face when she saw Lee bare chested sleeping soundly beside her, nuzzling his face into her back.

'_Geez…I knew he was always a passionate man, but…but that…that was…'_ '_I guess that's why he calls himself Konoha's Green Beast…' _Thought Hyperia to herself, while gazing at Lee's sleeping face, a smile appeared on her face after a few minutes passed.

She then leaned down and not only stroked his cheek with one hand but gave him a tiny kiss on the lips, trying not to wake him. She felt his arm tighten around her waist after pulling back from the kiss, and then heard him murmur.

"I love you Hyperia…"

"Love you too Lee…" She said right back to him, a small giggle escaping her lips. Blue eyes met dark brown as Lee finally woke up, giving her a small smile on his lips; she felt his fingers brush through her hair as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"We should start walking back to Konohagakure soon…my lovely Stone Blossom, they are probably at this very moment finding the evidence, and perhaps they are awaiting our return." Spoke Lee, after giving her forehead a gentle peck.

Hyperia nodded her head and curled closer to his body then whined.

"Can't we just sleep here until morning, I'm tired…you're a good lover, if not an animal when it comes to being in bed Lee…"

Hyperia bursted out laughing as Lee blushed at her words. He then said something just as wittingly back to her.

"Oh is that so…if your so tired then, and I am such an animal, I shall make you even more tired, that I will have to carry you back to Konohagakure."

He then pounced on top of her and began tickling her, a squeal escaping Hyperia's lips as he did this. Hyperia began to laugh hysterically tossing every which way, trying to get freed from her beloved Lee-San.

"Lee-San! Stop, I'm very ticklish!" She whimpered between laughs. Lee grinned down at her and continued to tickle her but managed to say.

"Promise me you will come back to Konohagakure with me…Hyperia-San, I know the village probably hates you for what the traitor has really done…"

"I promise Lee, I thought we were through this when we…well you know made love, I will come back with you, but I counter propose that after this whole mess is cleared up, me and you can go travel the Shinobi world a little bit, I want to show you so many places that I've been to." Murmured Hyperia as she stared up at him lovingly.

"Then it is a deal then…" Lee murmured back before bending down to claim her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

Hyperia kissed him back, pulling away after a few minutes of kissing; she pushed Lee gently off her and attempted to sit up. Lee gave her a hand getting to her feet, and the two of them began searching for their clothing, which had pretty much been strewn everywhere pretty much.

When they finally did find their clothes and placed them back on, they began heading back towards the Village. Little did they know, that they were about to fight in a battle that would test their love for each other, as well as find at last the culprit to the lies and accusations placed on Hyperia.

* * *

Kaori was livid with rage and anger, she had reached Hyperia and Lee too late to stop the two Shinobi 'Beasts' from what it was that they had done. She growled to herself.

"I guess I have no choice, I'll have to indeed kill them both, if they find out it was me all a long, and they'll attempt to have me arrested or in Hyperia's case kill me."

Kaori then quickly prepared to use a Genjutsu to trap them in, while also pulling out her scythe and chains. She was slightly upset at herself, that she would have to kill the man she had done all these things for, but she knew killing him would be the only way that the rest of the village wouldn't know it was actually Kaori that started this and such.

Kaori quickly took off into the trees after the two lovers.

* * *

"Lee do you notice something…" murmured Hyperia as they walked along the forest path.

"What is that Hyperia?" asked Lee as he stopped beside his beloved one, an eyebrow raised in question.

"We've been going around in circles…" Hyperia said while turning to look up at him. A frown then appeared on Lee's face at her words.

"How can that be though Hyperia-San…? I took this way before…" spoke Lee. He was interrupted when Hyperia began making handseals.

"Someone's out there, trying to use a Genjutsu, don't worry I can get rid of it." Murmured Hyperia as she called out.

"Kai!" She then touched the ground with her hand. The true path revealed itself in front of them. Lee was impressed that his precious Stone Blossom knew how to get rid of Genjutsus, and was about to say something when he saw what looked to be a few chains coming towards them at high speeds. He cried out as he grabbed Hyperia around the waist to dodge the oncoming attack.

"HYPERIA-SAN MOVE!" The chains struck the ground that Lee had just barely managed to get out of the way.

Lee glared towards the area where the chains were, holding Hyperia tightly in his arms. He then helped her and himself to their feet and shouted.

"Whoever is out there, show yourself!"

Hyperia began dusting herself off and growled also warningly.

"Yeah you better come out right now because if I find you, you're going to regret messing with us!"

"Brave words for someone that should have been dead long ago, I knew I should have just rid the Village of you the moment you stepped one foot into Konohagakure." Spoke a voice.

The couple quickly moved into their own fighting stances as a woman with long lavender hair walked out from behind a tree.

"I should congratulate you both, or at least the short woman, for actually being able to get rid of my Genjutsu and so quickly." "But it won't be enough once I am through with you…I might as well introduce myself, seeing I am the one that will kill you both in the end, I am Matsukami Kaori…" spoke Kaori.

Lee recognized the woman, "YOU! You're the one that deceived the village and blamed my Stone Blossom for your own crimes!?" yelled Lee.

Hyperia was shocked at Lee's outburst. A deadly icy glance was sent Kaori's way from the short red head.

"Seeing your going to die anyway, I guess I could tell you exactly how it is…yes I betrayed Konohagakure, because I did it all for you Lee, to prove to you that that girl standing in front of you, is not good enough for you, I've watched you for years, Rock Lee, I saw you struggle all the time to prove to everyone that a Shinobi without Genjutsu or Ninjutsu is just as great as someone with those skills…I admired you, and I was hoping to get a chance to finally confess my feelings to you…until that…that CHIBI! Showed up in your life and took my chance away…" Growled Kaori as she pointed a finger at Hyperia.

Hyperia's body was shaking in anger at the words coming out of Kaori's mouth. Suddenly she shouted out, scaring the crap out of Lee beside her as she did this.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING? All that I can hear coming out of your mouth is the biggest load of garbage I've ever heard! Lee-San? Can you believe her…she'd betray Konohagakure just to be with you? You know how sick that sounds to me! And then you'd accuse someone who was innocent just to get your own way!" "AND I AM NOT A CHIBI OR A PINT SIZED MIDGET! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Rage was indeed boiling inside of Hyperia's veins, at not only the name calling but at this woman for putting her through so much anguish and pain, just because Kaori wanted Lee all for herself.

Lee was a little taken a back by Hyperia's words, but immediately he had to agree with Hyperia's statement and outburst, this woman was mad, insanely that is. He then took a step in front of his beloved one and growled.

"You are the worst type of woman I have ever met, Kaori…first you do something so despicable as stealing sacred scrolls from the Hokage, then killing ANBU officers and then you have the gall to accuse my beloved Stone Blossom of treachery, and make the Village want to banish her?! You are going to face your crimes for this Kaori, and I am going to be the one to make sure you do!"

Lee then rushed at Kaori attempting to attack the woman. Hyperia was a little shocked but immediately she called out as Kaori swung her chains at Lee.

"LEE-SAN WATCH OUT!" She was too late though, Lee was slammed back into a tree with the force of Kaori's attack. Lee let out a cry of pain as he was slammed backwards, hitting his back into the tree, the sound of wood splintering could be heard.

"It's my turn now!" Yelled Hyperia, and quickly she did something totally different instead of a head on attack, she began making handseals. She then called out as she touched the ground.

"Doton: Retsudtenshō (Earth Style: Split Earth Turn around Palm)!"

The ground beneath Kaori's feet began to sink, as if it was like quicksand. Kaori began to struggle as the jutsu that Hyperia performed attempted to pull her into the ground.

"WHAT kind of jutsu is this?!" Yelled Kaori.

"It's one of two of my village's favourite Techniques they love to use, if you hadn't been chasing after my beloved Lee-San for the past god knows, you'd learn that the Land of Earth is famous for using Earth Style Jutsus!" spoke Hyperia, a sneer on her face as she continued to pump chakra into the jutsu she was attempting to use.

Kaori just smirked back and suddenly the person that had been trapped in Hyperia's jutsu, disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Hyperia squeaked out.

"Damn! Subsitution Jutsu! Where did she go!?" Hyperia quickly looked around and suddenly was struck in the back of the head with a chain; Hyperia fell forward on to the ground. She then screamed as Kaori grabbed the back of her head and attempted to pull her hair.

"I'm going to make sure that you don't get away with using your ninjutsu…" growled Kaori as she attempted to wrap one of her free chains around Hyperia's neck, attempting to strangle the crap out of Hyperia.

Lee came out of his daze when Hyperia's scream reached his ears, his eyes widened at the scene. Immediately he got to his feet and rushed at Kaori, attempting to free his beloved Stone blossom.

"Hold on Hyperia-San!" yelled Lee as he managed to reach Kaori he yelled out.

"SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE!" He then attempted to kick Kaori with a swinging kick, sending Kaori flying backwards a few feet. Her grip on the chain loosened enough that Lee was able to get Hyperia freed. Lee quickly picked Hyperia up bridal style and ran for a safe place.

"Hyperia-San? Are you alright?" Spoke up Lee, as he brushed away the tears that were pouring from her eyes, as well as her bangs.

"Hai…I thought I had her…she…got out of my Split Earth Turn Around Palm Jutsu so easily…no one's ever been able to get out of that jutsu before…" murmured Hyperia.

Lee frowned; Hyperia was basically trying to say that she was a failure and doubting herself. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead and spoke.

"You're an excellent Shinobi Hyperia-San, your worthy enough to be one, your even more talented then I am at times…that's why I fell in love with you the first day we met." "Please don't begin to doubt yourself, we can beat Kaori together, we have to use teamwork to do this…I can't defeat her without your Earth Style ninjutsus, or your Rock Fist taijutsu."

Hyperia opened her eyes, as she had them closed; all she could see in Lee's eyes was his love for her, and also encouragement, trying to silently tell her she was indeed a great ninja. A small smile appeared on her lips after thinking for a few minutes. She then gave him a tight hug.

"We'll do this together, we are meant to be I guess, even if Fate is trying to pull us apart, I won't let that stupid bitch take you away from me…Lee-San, let's get this going!" spoke a newly determined Hyperia as she slowly got up to her feet.

Lee gave her the thumbs up as he got to his own feet and spoke.

"Now that is the woman I have fallen in love with…I have got a plan, it goes something like this…" He then began murmuring the plan quietly to Hyperia. Hyperia listened with intent and nodded her head, and giggled softly.

"You will have to use that technique that you showed me a few weeks back…though, it could put you into danger." Said Lee to Hyperia.

"I don't care, if this is the only way to stop her, then it's the only way, besides I've done that technique once before, you'll just have to distract her enough…"

Suddenly Hyperia was interrupted by a shout and chain type attacks hitting and knocking over trees.

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE?! IT'S TIME TO DIE NOW CHIBI!" shouted Kaori.

Hyperia's eye twitched and she murmured to Lee,

"I'm going to pulverize that girl soon if she doesn't stop calling me that!"

"Let us go then Hyperia-San!" spoke Lee, as he gave her hand a quick squeeze before departing.

"HAI!" called out Hyperia and quickly she took off in another direction, one of the parts of the plan was to use her Earth style jutsus to help protect Lee in case his distraction proved to become fatal. She got into position as she waited in the bushes for the signal.

Lee then began talking as he slipped into his usual fighting stance.

"Kaori, why did you not just come out and say to me you actually liked me? For years I chased the wrong woman, thinking she could love me for who I am…I was such a fool also, I tried everything…to win her affection, to think you liked me…and not even had the courage to tell me long ago…"

Kaori glared at Lee as she heard him talk to her. She knew this was only a distraction he was attempting to do, while his girlfriend was hiding in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Because I was too shy to tell you, you were always chasing after that Pink haired Bimbo, I hated her also, for always turning you down for a date, I felt so bad, and I wanted to kill her. Now she's probably with that Uchiha bastard, like she always wanted to be…perhaps after I kill Hyperia, Sakura will be next…all I ever wanted from you was for you to also acknowledge me." Spoke Kaori, tears brimming at her eyes, a look of pain also in those green eyes of hers.

Lee was a little taken aback, at Kaori's words. But when she threatened Sakura and not just Hyperia now, she was drawing the line with him.

"Prepare yourself…I will not allow you to harm anyone else in Konohagakure, ever again!" shouted Lee as he rushed at her and yelled out.

"Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Hurricane)!" He then attempted to strike at Kaori with his move. The chains that Kaori was using immediately struck at him and managed to grab his outstretched leg that was within inches of striking her in the head, it began to wrap around his leg and attempted to swing him into a tree.

"LEE-SAN!" screamed Hyperia, and immediately, instead of hitting the tree, he landed on what felt like a stone cushion or something. He heard the words his beloved Stone blossom called out, just before he was about to strike the tree.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Style: Earth Shore Return)!" Lee blinked when he saw not only now the Stone wall, but also saw Hyperia had come out of hiding, her foot glowing with chakra, she had saved him yet again.

"Arigatou…Hyperia…" He murmured softly to her, he was getting extremely tired from overexerting himself, but he had to protect Hyperia. He was also one for not giving up without a fight; slowly he got to his feet yet again.

Hyperia growled out at Kaori.

"Enough is enough! You're going to get it now! NO ONE HURTS MY LEE!!" Hyperia then rushed at Kaori, this time Hyperia managed to dodge all the chains that came at her. She had somehow also managed to remove the wrist weights that she always wore around her wrists, which were now lying on the ground.

Lee watched as Hyperia ran at Kaori, also taking note of the wrist weights being off. His eyes widened, she was going to use that particular jutsu, that he told her not to use unless necessary.

"HYPERIA-SAN! Don't use that technique, it almost broke your arm the last time you used it on that mission with me!" Shouted Lee to Hyperia.

"Gomen Nasai Lee-San I must though!" Called Hyperia, as she then called out.

"Here I go! Iwa Senpuu! (Rock Hurricane)" (**A/N: Just on a mental note here guys, Lee taught her this move, and Hyperia turned it into a Rock Fist style type of technique**) She then launched her foot upwards at Kaori's stomach, kicking her into the air. Kaori went up, trying not to scream in pain.

Hyperia then launched herself into the air after returning to a crouch position, by using the Body Flicker Technique, that she had learned long ago when she became a Chuunin. She then began striking at Kaori, with Rock fist style like punches; her punches were hard to track by Lee, seeing she was punching extremely fast.

Hyperia growled out, "I hope you burn in hell for making me miserable Kaori! No one ever hurts Lee, or calls me the forbidden word and escapes unpunished, people like you deserve to die…"

"What are you?" screamed Kaori as she continued to get struck by Rock Fist Style punches.

"TAKE THIS! Iwa Kobushi Ninpo: Iwa Senpuu Rippaku (Ultimate Rock Fist Ninja Art: Rock Hurricane's Fury)!" Called out Hyperia as she began her finishing move to the technique she was attempting to do.

She then launched herself further upwards, sending chakra into her right foot, and brought the chakra empowered foot downwards onto Kaori's head, striking her and sending the woman to the ground, with a crash. Kaori was totally KOed after that move and probably wouldn't be living for long.

Lee was totally amazed, in awe; you name it, at watching the ending of this fight. He then watched Hyperia fall to the ground, having drained not only her chakra but also her stamina. Lee reacted quickly, and managed to catch the falling woman before she could land on the ground.

"Hyperia-San!" he called out to her, her eyes having been closed from being tired. She let out a pained whimper, her right arm having been twisted at a bad angle, as he could see.

'_She must have broken her arm during her attack. I better get her back to Konoha so they can treat her injuries…'_ Thought Lee.

Hyperia finally opened her eyes as she awoke. She let out a small tired smile as she asked.

"Did we win? Did I manage to get her?"

"Hai…you did Hyperia-San, Kaori will not be getting up anytime soon." "You did very well."

Hyperia just smiled at him again and fell asleep in his arms. Lee sighed and with Hyperia in his arms he began to walk back towards the village. Knowing indeed, he would have to have ANBU come and pick up what was left of Kaori, and explain to the Hokage what had all transpired here.

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** So How was that? I hope I did okay with how they dealt with the fangirl. I know it's a little stupid but the ending to this story is drawing near, the next chapter will officially be the last chapter for The Green Beast Meets the Stone Beast. **_

_**I'd like to take this time, to thank all of my fans who've read this story and actually enjoyed it, and gave me the strength and courage to actually finish this story and make it the bestest Rock Lee story I've ever had the pleasure of writing. THANK YOU GUYS YOU ROCK! –Gives the Nice Guy Pose, but makes it a lot less goofy looking then Lee does it-**_

_**Rock Lee:**__I also want to thank all my fans out there, for reading this, and also thank the writer of this story for making me meet such a beautiful woman like Hyperia._

_**Hyperia: **YES and finally getting the entire world to see what I'm really like, and not just in that stupid stuffy chat room you role play me in! _

_**Thenarutofanfreak22-Chan:** Awww you guys are so cute! Your very welcome…I'm glad I could help Lee find his true soul mate. Hehehehe. _

_**So look forward to the next official final chapter of The Green Beast Meets the Stone Beast, there will be an Epilogue chapter after it that has nothing to do with the couple portrayed in this story, but wait and see and look forward to it!**_

_**From distant Canadian Skies, and to all my fans out there, take care all and until Next time. Remember this, never call anyone fat, four eyed dork or midget, think how some people feel!**_

_**Until then guys! See ya all next week! JA NE!**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Love Runs its True Course

**Chapter Eight: Love Runs its True Course**

**-In the Land of Dreams-**

_Hyperia woke up in what felt like a pit of darkness, no light was around except what Hyperia thought was her own chakra. _

"_Where am I?" murmured Hyperia as she slowly got to her feet. All Hyperia could remember was asking Lee if she had managed to beat Kaori before passing out. _

"_You are in what some may call the Land of dreams, though we call this…a way of finally saying a true goodbye…or perhaps an intervention…" Spoke an unfamiliar feminine voice._

_Hyperia quickly turned around and saw two adults standing in front of her. Both had almost recognizable blue eyes and messy red hair, in the case of the male standing beside the adult woman. Both were dressed in dark grey kimonos, with blue trim on the sleeves, the Iwagakure hitai-ate headbands on both of their foreheads._

"_Are you…are you…no it can't be…" whimpered Hyperia, tears began to spring to her eyes. _

"_Yes child, it's us…your Okaa-san (Mother) and Otou-san (Father)…" Spoke the woman, the woman had a kind smile on her face._

"_OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN?!" shouted Hyperia and the red haired midget woman quickly ran over to the two 'spirits' hugging them both. Tears began falling down her cheeks like waterfalls._

_Both her parents smiled at their daughter as they attempted to hug back. Hyperia sniffled._

"_Why…why…why are you here? Okaa-San, Otou-san…" Whispered Hyperia, as gobs of tears continued to spill down her cheeks._

"_We've come to say our final goodbyes, seeing we never got the chance too, when you were 3 years old, Hyperia, our death has already been avenged…by our Village's people. We also came to give you some final parental advice…" spoke the man who was her father._

_The woman that was supposed to be her mother spoke up first._

"_Don't do the same mistake that your Uncle did, Hyperia…never ever give up on your dreams…of becoming the Tsuchikage. We have always expected you to do great things when you were all grown up…our people can be very forgiving…also…don't give up any sort of chance on love…being a Ninja and being in love with someone you hold precious to you…go hand in hand…remember this daughter…as you begin your real journey in life…" _

_Hyperia nodded her head and sniffled, trying to wipe the tears that continued to fall and would not stop. _

"_H-Hai…Okaa-San…" spoke Hyperia in a meek voice._

_Her father smiled at her and spoke as he reached over to touch her cheek with a hand._

"_We are proud of you Hyperia, you've become such a great kunoichi, and now someone has finally come to appreciate your talent…this is the advice we can only give you…we will always keep watching over you from above…daughter, we will also see you again on the other side…goodbye Hyperia…" _

_Hyperia watched as her parents began to fade away, Hyperia cried out._

"_Okaa-San! Otou-San…I won't ever forget this…arigatou!" _

_Hyperia was then alone, the darkness had surrounded her. Hyperia sniffled, she felt so alone now, her parents had come to her to say their goodbyes._

_Suddenly she heard someone's voice, loudly calling her name._

"_HYPERIA-SAN! WAKE UP!" _

"_Lee-San…" She murmured; Hyperia tried to find the voice._

**-END DREAM EXPERIENCE-**

* * *

Hyperia had been asleep in the hospital for what had felt like a few days. Slowly deep blue eyes began to open, and then focus on the source of the voice. Hyperia murmured softly as she saw not one, but three people standing next to her bed.

"Lee-San, Tenten-San, Neji-San…where am I?"

"Your in Konohagakure's Ninja Hospital…Hyperia-Chan, you gave Lee and everyone quite a scare…Sakura-Chan managed to fix up your arm but its going to be in a cast for awhile…" Spoke up Tenten, while Lee was bouncing all over Hyperia's hospital room, having been the most worried it would seem.

Hyperia smiled softly and turned to look outside through her hospital window. She then whispered something.

"I saw my Okaa-San and Otou-San…one last time…"

"What was that Hyperia-Chan?" spoke up Tenten,

Hyperia began to blush and quickly said.

"I'll tell you one day Tenten-San, so I guess the village has pardoned me from the accusations?"

Neji was the one to speak about this subject.

"Hai, after Lee brought you back to the village, and asked Naruto-Sama to have ANBU bring back the real culprit, he immediately ordered the entire village to give you a full pardon, and an apology whenever they see you…" "Lee calm the hell down won't you?"

Neji was getting a little bit annoyed that Lee was continuing to be his usual, well being Lee as always at a moment.

Lee dodged getting swatted by Tenten and Neji both and immediately said.

"I'm just so happy! That Hyperia-San got a full pardon, and she's alright now…" "Now we can get back to our own lives!"

Hyperia giggled tiredly at Lee and shook her head.

"Now that's the man I love…always so hyper, just like me…" She said; this just made Tenten laugh and a small smirk appear the stoic Hyuuga's face. Lee rewarded him with one of his silly grins and thumbs up.

"Neji we better get going, Naruto-Sama needs us at the Hokage tower for a mission…" spoke up Tenten. "We'll see you two later."

The Hyuuga and Tenten then walked out of the hospital room, leaving the two Shinobi 'Beasts' alone.

"Lee-San…" murmured Hyperia.

"Hai Hyperia-Koi?" Spoke Lee as he came to stand beside her hospital bed.

"Aishiteru…" murmured Hyperia, she then pulled Lee down by the scruff of his shirt with her good hand and began kissing him passionately on the mouth.

Lee was a little off balanced but managed to return the kiss just as passionately back to his Stone Blossom, pulling back just briefly to say, before continuing with the make out session.

"Aishiteru…"

* * *

Neji had left something in Hyperia's hospital room, well not really, it was more or less Tenten's item, and being the gentleman that he was, he decided to go and retrieve the item.

What he wasn't expecting was to see his team mate, and his new girlfriend actually making out in the room. Just as he was about to walk in he heard Hyperia moan Lee's name.

Neji froze right in his step at the door and began having a slight nosebleed at the sight of the two of them making out like that. Quickly he grabbed the item that Tenten had forgotten and pretty much ran down the hallway, rushing passed a startled Tenten.

"Neji? What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Tenten as she attempted to catch up the now scandalized Hyuuga, who probably wouldn't be able to look at his team mate or even Hyperia the same way again.

* * *

"Lee-San? Was that Neji-San that just ran in and out of the room?" spoke Hyperia as she pulled away from their make out session, trying to bring air into her lungs.

Lee quirked a brow at Hyperia and began laughing.

"Hai…I think that was indeed him Hyperia-San…I will have to speak to him about knocking on the door next time…"

Hyperia bursted out laughing and continued to laugh with Lee until both of their sides were hurting, and they were totally out of breath.

Hyperia felt so loved by the man standing by her bedside, for once she felt belonged. And she would never let Lee go out of her sight again.

A new team was born, the Shinobi Beast Team that is, a formidable team of taijutsu experts that was made of only two people. Two people that loved each other so much, that their bond could not be broken, only until the shadows of death took them, could that bond be truly broken.

The Stone Beast and the Green Beast names would be perhaps feared through out the Shinobi world for years to come.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue: A Look into the Future**

"It is time…my fellow Shinobi…and Kunoichi, to bring down the entire Shinobi world to its knees…." Spoke a voice from the shadows.

"Are you sure…Milord…? Perhaps we should give it more time…we don't have all the manpower we require to make this coup de 'etat work…" spoke another voice, this one being feminine.

"No it is the perfect time, while the Great 5 Shinobi Nations are too busy making sure that their treaties with other nations are being fulfilled, we will bring chaos and a new era of bloodshed to this world…" spoke the first voice.

"What about those conniving Konoha Ninja? They are not stupid, they'll try to interfere in our plans, once the Land of Lightning falls…to us…" spoke another voice.

A man with black and white streaked long hair slowly came out of the shadows and into the dim light, revealing a man of what looked to be strength and handsomeness.

"They will be dealt with if this is the case…our mission…destroy the Shinobi world…shall come into fruitation…and once all of the nations see that we are the strongest…the Dark Oracle Society will rule this world with an iron fist!" spoke the man with black and white streaked hair.

He then continued.

"Now go and make preparations to begin our revolt against the Raikage…and don't mess this up…those who fail me will be sent to the darkest pits of hell…go now…!"

The people that had been hiding in the shadows immediately disappeared with the sound of crackling lightning or the sound of smoke exploding into view.

An evil look was on the man's face as he looked up at the small hole inside of the cave that they had all been standing at the time. He then began to talk to himself.

"The Shinobi world will tremble in fear at the name of the Dark Oracle Society…they won't know what is coming to them…"

An evil laugh began to echo in the cave as the black and white haired man began walking back into the shadows, disappearing without even having to make a handsign.

The Shinobi world was about to face possibly its worse enemy since the Akatsuki ever. Would it be able to take down this new Society of enemies? Or would the world…finally be placed under a veil of darkness? Only time would tell, only time indeed would tell.

**!!THE END!!**

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**_** And with this comes the epic ending of The Green Beast Meets the Stone Beast. I thank all of my fans who've been reading this story from the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed it, and will be looking forward to a series of fanfics that have a bit of everyone's favourite shinobi and kunoichi pairings in it, **_

_**The Epilogue of this story is just a foretelling of what is to come in my new Fanfic series, Dark Oracle Society Chronicles. So please look forward to reading them. Lee and Hyperia will be making appearances through out this series, but especially the last and final chapter to my DOS series, The End to All Darkness. **_

_**But anyway getting back to the ending of my story…what did you think of it? Awesome or what? Hehehehe, I figured this would be a great way to end my story by a little fluffiness and comedy in the fact that Neji got scandalized now. Poor Neji-Kun!**_

_Neji: Hmph…I wasn't amused…at all with that part…thenarutofanfreak22._

_Rock Lee; Aww come on Neji, stop being such a party pooper, at least you get to be the first in the author's new Fanfic series, I pretty much have to wait until near the end of the series. _

_Hyperia: YEAH! Stop complaining Neji-San! Don't make me kick your ass…_

_Neji: Hmph, like I tell Lee every time…you couldn't even hurt a little fly…chibi…_

_Hyperia; -Eye Twitches, vein attempts to pop out of her forehead- _

_Lee: NEJI! Did you not learn from…oh dear…-Tries to hold back Hyperia from murdering Neji- Calm Down Hyperia._

_Hyperia: ARGH I AM NOT A FREAKING MIDGET OR A CHIBI, OR A MIGHTY MIDGET OR SOMETHING YOU'D NEED A LOOKING GLASS TO LOOK AT! –Flails arms as she is grabbed by her beloved and attempts to struggle free and go after the Hyuuga.-  
_

_Thenarutofanfreak22-Chan: Oh Boy…this is not good…-Sigh- GUYS! Say thank you to the fans out there for being very patient and appreciative of you two._

_Lee and Hyperia: -Both turn to look at the fans of this story- ARIGATOU! You guys would not made this possible if it was not for your generous reviews and such. _

_Thenarutofanfreak22-Chan: -Smiles- That's better -hugs the two of them and goes back to what she was doing before this happened-_

_**As I was attempting to say now that this is through. Thank you very much everyone for reading and reviewing this story, if it wasn't for you guys out there, I don't know if Hyperia's story would ever get out there and be told to the world. Arigatou –bows her head- to all of you.**_

_**If you guys happen to be a fan of my work, please don't hesitate to check out all my other fanfics as well as start reading my Dark Oracle Chronicles series, seeing as The Green Beast Meets the Stone Beast, happened to be one of those stories that kinda kicks off to my Dark Oracle Series. **_

_**Well that's all from thenarutofanfreak22-Chan, remember to always allow love to come into all your lives. This is thenarutofanfreak22-Chan signing off for now. Until next time guys! From Distant Canadian Skies, and to all my fans out there…JA NE!**_


End file.
